


Please don't call me princess in front of my boss

by SweetAwfulThoughts



Category: Mikaela Hyakuya/Yuuichirou - Fandom, Mikayuu - Fandom, Owari no Seraph
Genre: Anime, Comedy, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, bottom Yuu, seme mika, top Mika, uke yuu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAwfulThoughts/pseuds/SweetAwfulThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I moved away from my ex to make it easier to get over him since high school. Nobody told me that he was going to be working for the rivals company against my boss's company ten years later! Apparently he's famous for his advertising, promoting their products as him as the model, and great at investing their money, so he's pretty important. The worst thing is, he still has feelings for me and wants to be with me...<br/>Guren wants me to seduce him into quitting Blood OP for our company known as Moon Corp."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Mikaaaaaaaaaaaa," I slammed my body into the other teenage boy with small force. Planting my face into the crook of his neck inhaling the sweet natural fragrance he composes. 

My names Yuichiro Tadashi, also known as Yuu. I am a junior, sixteen years old, almost seventeen in a few more months. I was born with thick, black raven hair, a single strand however, stood up on top of my head on it's own, and as bad as I try it would never stay down. My skin pigment was a light sun kissed tan that really complimented my emerald eyes nicely. Well that's what Mika says all the time. 

The boy I plunged into is Mikaela Shion, also known as Mika. Junior at age seventeen already, his birthday was a few weeks ago. His skin was a pale tone, which made his other features even more beautiful and bright. Light blonde hair that was as thick as mine, but he hair styled it so his bangs covered his eyebrows. Sapphire eyes that you would notice from miles away, and the best product of all was his movie star smile.   
This boy was always smiling! Sure I'm always hyper and moody, but he was always laid back and happy. There was always a smile on Mika's face. Did I forget to mention that we've been dating since fourth grade? He was my first everything! We've been best friends since first grade, then we had our first kiss in fourth grade, and we had sex for the first time on Mika's seventeenth birthday.  
It was a usual morning at school and we had to wear our dull white collar shirt with black collar jacket and black slacks. Mika would usually pick me up, but today I had to come really early to meet with Mr. Grope about my grades. He's called Mr. Grope because of his constant groping everything in the classroom, no kids, just items. 

The blonde teenager wrapped his arms around my skinny waist with his always happy grin plastered on.  
"Good morning Yuu-chan! Will I get my usual morning kiss from my princess?"  
I moved my face away from the crook of his neck and looked up at Mika , "we're at school!" He stuck his lower lip out and inserted the puppy eyes into those big sapphire jewels, "b-but I didn't get to pick up Yuu-chan from his house, which caused no morning kiss at the usual 7 a.m.!" I giggled at the doggy expression, "well I guess one won't hurt." Pushing up on my toes so I can lean upward to press a small delicate peck on the blonde's pink lips.  
He was only two inches taller so it wasn't a struggle to give a kiss on original bases. The kiss was super short like I intended to be for the good of humanity. If the blonde started getting lustful then he wouldn't be attending his next three classes. Mika still kept smiling, "shorter then expected, but that small action will hold me over for the rest of the day. Those rosy lips can make small contact even arousing." 

"Stop being so perverse!"

Mika chuckled, "I'm really not the one to blame when you act so stupid and adorable at once." I gasped, pulling away from his grip and raised my fists for a battle, "fight me! I'll take you to the streets right now!" My boyfriend just laughed even more while wrapping an arm protectively around my small shoulder in a couple gesture.  
"So I called you last night, what happened?" My left hand grabbed a hold of his hand that was laying on my shoulder, holding it against my chest  
sweetly. "Sorry my mom kept trying to convince me to go visit my dad in New York...I wasn't really around my phone the whole night." Mika looked taken back, 

"New York? In the United States? Why wouldn't you want to go!? I mean living in Japan is great, but a little adventure to the US sounds fun!" I sighed sadly, he didn't understand that I didn't want to go see my dad. He's a great father, but after my parents divorced he wanted to move to the US. It broke his heart when I told him I didn't want to live with him. My mom needed me to be the man of the house for her in Japan after the break up. When they started talking again, my mom announced that they were going to get remarried, and all of us were going to live with him. I never told Mika because I knew he would freak so only Akane knew...So the reason why my mom wants me to go visit my dad was to only see how I would like to live in New York. Which the fuck I won't, because I'm not leaving my boyfriend behind in another country.  
"How long would you be gone?"

"She wants me to be there for at least a week sometime this year..." The boy with sapphire eyes scrunched his face up in horror of being separated from Yuu. "You better call me everyday and remember to tell your father I said hi!" My Boyfriend kept a cheery expression on his face even though I sensed his uncertainty.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! VIRGY BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!!" The voice came from the big school gates, a girl they knew as Akane Hyakuya, there favorite childhood friend running towards them. "WHO YOU CALLING VIRGY BOY!?!?!" I scoffed over to the brunette who made it already where we were standing before the school doors.   
"You, of course." Furrowing my eyebrows together, I gave her an unamused expression with my arms crossed over my chest. "I'm no virgy boy!"  
Akane smiled, "come on, I've called you virgy boy since we were in diapers."

"Never once surprised me that your parents had to wash your mouth out with soap." Mika tsked, "Akane, you know he isn't a virgin anymore," he winked at her, "his cherry has been popped." After he said popped, he made a pop noise with his mouth and smirked all cocky like. "Mika I'm breaking up with you and Akane I'm unfriending you. You two are the reason why we can't have nice things." The blonde gasped dramatically pulling me into his chest, "don't joke about our love like that!" The girl snickered at the overly affectionate boy cuddling me like I was fragile.   
"I knew from the first time you guys held hands in grade school that Mika will always be the seme."  
"Akane. I swear to god, I'm going to stick my fist up your ass with the force of-!" The school rung to signal the students that they had five minutes to get to class. "Time for class!" Mika began walking toward the building with his arm still wrapped around me as he walked on my left. Hyakuya stood on the other side of him on his left making silly puns with Mika about me not being a virgin.

 

\-------------

I should be listening to the lecture about global warming from my hippie science teacher, but I was texting Mika instead, because he's hot as fuck. I highly doubt that this teacher has bathe since he was interviewed for this job over twenty years ago. He also was always doing drugs in the teacher lounge, never will admit it, but his way of talking proves it all.

From:❤️ 


	2. Chapter 2

From:Mika bae

I love you so much that I'm ready to pop the question!! :)

I covered my mouth with my hand to conceal the awe that tried to slip through the lecture. "Global warming is killing us man! We're equal to the penguins!" My eyes were stuck glued to the darken screen of my phone as I heard the old nut scream at our class some more. 

To:Mika Bae

Shush up! We're only teens! Mr. Ponytail is comparing the human race with penguins...can he not!? -.-t

 

Mr. Ponytail flipped his long hair that was pulled back in a long braided ponytail to the side of his head. He slammed his hand on the board that had an image of a penguin on the projector. "This is a creation of life man," his next action was to directly point to his students with his angered index finger. "You! You people are the murders to these beautiful animals!" I felt a vibration in my hands, turning my eyes away from the hippie on acid, I read my boyfriend's reply. 

From:Mika Bae

I had him 1st hr, you could see the small amount of coke under his nose. XD But Yuu-chan! You would say yes if I proposed to you right??

"Alright, I see how it's going to be." Mr. Ponytail walked away from his desk and over to the rows of his students. "So you all just don't care, nothing's going to happen to you precious children. You're wrong man!" All the faces of my classmates were wearing bored or creeped out expressions. Two girls were texting in the front, a boy was sleeping on his desk next to me, and a couple was writing notes to each other on a notecard back and forth. That's actually how Mika asked me out for the first time ever. He wrote the retarded 'do you like me? Yes or no,' question. Mr. Ponytail walked over to the front door of room 213, "I'm going to go get some animals from the zoology lab so you guys can look in the eyes of animals you killed. When I'm gone I want you to finish reading chapter 13 in your science book."  
A blonde girl who was doodling on her notebook raised a hand politely,  
"Mr. Picane, what does this have to do with genetics?" 

"JUST READ IT MISS. NAGUMI IT'S A SIMPLE TASK MAN! IF YOU WEREN'T DAYDREAMING THIS WHOLE TIME YOU WOULD BE ABLE TO COMPREHEND MAN," the hippie snapped at her before slamming the door shut. Ouch. Looking over to Nagumi after she got barked at, was on the verge of tears. She stared out the window because everyone was staring at her, probably knowing she was about to cry. 'Why does everyone gotta look at the damn girl!?' I thought to myself. Mika texted me again after he received no text back.

From:Mika Bae

Yuu-chan!? D: 

To:Mika Bae

Sorry babe, Mr. Ponytail stormed out of the classroom and sassed Nagumi Haruno((she's crying rn)) ;____; Come kick his ass <3  
And the answer to your proposal will always be yes duuuuuuuh

Nagumi couldn't hold it back. She started balling. Geez. As the tender shit I was, my instincts made me go over to comfort her. Putting my hands in my school pants pockets, I stood in front of her desk in the front of the classroom.  
"Hey Nagumi...are you okay?"  
Her head nodded, but her face said something else. The girl was embarrassed because these big eyed lemurs were all staring at her. Twitching at the faces all surrounding her like she had just peed her pants. I turned around and glared around the room, 

"WILL YOU ALL STOP STARING AT HER!? DAMN! WE ALL KNOW SHE'S LOVELY, BUT SHE'S WAY OVER ALL YOUR LEVELS!!" That cracked a smile from the short haired blonde girl. I kneeled down so we were almost eye level, "will you be okay? Mr. Picane is just a little bitch, nothing to waste those tears on." Nagumi shook her head, "heh, i-it's not him...it's my boyfriend. I think he doesn't care about me anymore..." 

 

"Well why do you think that?"

 

"He just doesn't care. Anything I do...he just grunts and walks away..." 

 

I bit my inner cheek, "to be honest with you...I don't really know relationships really well, but Mika is a casanova! I'll tell him to help you two out, trust me he's like Cupid." Speaking of the devil, Mika just texted me back.

From:Mika Bae

Yu-chan, you know I don't fight unless they touch what's mine (insert Yu-chan)  
Aww I did hear about her and Misaki  
:((((( YOU WOULD!? I CAN'T WAIT TO MARRY YOU <3

"Really!? That would be great! Mika is good friends with Misaki! Thank you Yuu-chan! Thank you! Thank you!" She hugged me while I was kneeling by her seat, I patted her head sweetly.

"Alright guys I brought these birds from the animal lab, now everyone line up and say I want to kill you to each of the birds. Look them in the eyes man."

 

\-----------

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa, it's not fair!" Akane sulked as she reached for a small bowl of old moldy pudding. We were in the cafeteria and she forced me to go in the lunch line with her, "what's not fair?"  
We cringed at the sight of the mystery meat Friday special that always seem to blow small bubbles and follows your eyes movement. My best girl friend glared at me, "I want a boyfriend who goes outside of school to get me food so I'm not stuck with this crap!" The old lunch lady turned sharply to give Akane a dirty look. I snorted, "Mika always buys me lunch, what's so different now?" There was a girlish scream from a few heads over us, "the mashed potatoes just winked at me!!" Akane returned her face back to me, "yeah, but he always buys you lunch outside of school! He brings you actual food that's eatable and delicious...and...and, you don't even get a period! It's not fair!"  
If anybody ever asked me why I was gay I would just say Akane Hyakuya.  
"Look I don't tell him to do it, but he won't let me eat this," I looked at a bowl with a mixture of chicken and a waffle covered in syrup. "This slop!?" She answered my sentence, which earned her another dirty look from a different lunch lady.  
"He buys you food because he's obsess with that ass of yours. That boy is like a dog humping your leg I swear." 

"If I knew you any better I would think your jealous." 

"The fuck I am! This shit gives me hemorrhoids." Akane earned herself a third look from the lunch lady at the cashier. I sighed, "you wanna see what it's like when I tell him I want to buy my own lunch here?" She handed the old woman a five dollar bill before shifting her eyes back to me.  
"Does he flip?"

I nod, "immensely."

"Then heck yeah."

After she grabbed her tray of poison; we headed out of the cafeteria toward the usual green table by the soda machines. Mika was already there waiting for us with both our food sitting on the table. "Akane! Yuu-chan!" He scooted down so I could sit right in front of Akane, "here love, brought bento boxes from the store across the street." The brunette nudged my shoulder to signal me to start her lunch show. She sat down on the other side of Mika and I and begun her poking at the moving object known as cafeteria food. I coughed in my hand, "Mika. I'm going to start buying my own meals at the school cafeteria.-"

"-UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES!" He stuck the freshly made bento box right in my face. "Yuu-chan the cafeteria food is very bad for you! My boyfriend deserves to have quality food not," Mika looked at the so called food on Hyakuya's tray. She held a finger up to finish all the ambiguous answers that could finish his sentence. "Not this slop." "Thank you! Slop! My Yuu-chan isn't going to eat that stuff as long as I'm around! Here, I'm getting the picture out!" The boy dug into his pocket and grabbed his phone out pushing his home button to reveal a picture of him and I at the fall festival together, scrolling open his camera roll.  
"Please not the-."  
"Yuu, what do you see?" My eyes were forced to stare at the picture on Mika's phone. "Tamaki from Ouran High..."  
"Yes, have you ever seen from that show that he would make his soon to be girlfriend eat vile mush?"

"No...." Staring at Akane who was thinking this was just amusing for her.  
"No is right! Tamaki made sure his almost a girlfriend was always taken care of! Never, she has she ate food that was found on the back of a house or in the dumpster where lunch ladies go for the Friday specials!" I opened the bento box and got my chopsticks out as I watched Akane giggling at Mika's rhetorical speech. 'Thanks a lot Hyakuya, now we all have to suffers for fifteen more minutes.' I stuck a mouthful of rice into my mouth glancing up at the blonde who was standing up as he was talking, hoping to make a point. "As your best friend and lover it is my duty to make sure Yuu-chan is healthy, well rested, happy, and full of pleasure!" He leaned down and kissed my forehead sweetly, "that is why I won't allow you to eat from the cafeteria."  
Akane raised her hand, "for the part to make Yuu-chan full of pleasure, will you allow him in threesomes?"  
Mika pointed at her, "good question! Never going to fucking happen! This is mine, and mine only so we will not have any other relations with others or objects!" The brunette tapped the spoon to her smooth skin, "so the mikayuu ship will be loyal to each other, that's cute!" I was ignoring them now as I just nibbled on my rice. He finally sat back down on the right side of me and started eating his own food. 

"I have to say," the brown eyed girl twirled her spoon into the moldy pudding, "I had my doubts, but I do believe you guys can do just fine when you guys have to do long distance for the rest of high school. I mean Mika you're taking this very well, I thought you would flip shit, but nope." I froze from opening my mouth to put the last bits of rice into my mouth. Dropping the chopsticks onto the lunch table forcing rice to scatter on the surface, I gave the girl my best 'WHY!?! THE FUCK AKANE!?! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD' look. Mika cocked his head to the side with the same smile still on his face, "heh, what do you mean?"

Akane noticed my facial expression and got nervous. It's really not her fault, I didn't tell her that she was the only one that knew my leaving. She tried to ignore his confused look by adding another question, "so it's Friday, you guys wanna go to the carnival by the dock?" The blonde however noticed the change in aura, there was a lot of tension and awkwardness. "Long distance?" He averted his eyes over to me, "...New York, huh?" I sighed, "look Mika..."

"You said you were just going to go visit your dad." 

"I-I am!"

He shook his head disbelievingly and stood up beside me. "You lied to me," Mika pushed his bento box over to Akane to eat, before walking out of the lunchroom swiftly to the silent halls. After a few seconds of awkward silence, I stood up from my seat, "geez, he's such a drama queen." The brunette was already munching on Mika's untouched food with the chopsticks as if it was her last meal. "Mmm...you should go talk to him...oh my god this is heaven...mmm...I'll be fine."  
'This bitch, only caring about his lunch.' I pushed my half eaten meal towards her and made my away to the practically empty halls.

\-----------

 

My boyfriend was hiding in the library when I finally found his candy ass. He was sitting at a desk in the back corner sulking by the manga section. Mika's face was plunged into his hands to cover his face. I had my hands in my pockets and looked down at the dramatic boy, "hey." My boyfriend held his head up quickly, "hey."  
He rubbed the side of his head with two fingers in small circles.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mika?!" I called.

"Mikaaaaaaaaa?!" Akane called.

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAA!?" I yelled louder.

Where the hell is my boyfriend. It's already four and school ended at three. Mika always waited for me at my locker so I can drive home with him. Akane and I walked around the whole school looking for him. 'Where the hell is he!?' The ass won't answer his phone or texts. 

After Akane blabbed about me moving he wasn't really thrilled about long distance, but he admitted he would rather be with me then lose me. You know that moment when you hear something so sweet that your heart flutters? Yeah that wasn't the moment, it was much more than words! We're going to go talk to my parents to try to get my dad to come back to Japan instead. Mika and I can't get our hopes up though. It did however, took making out with him in the back of the library for the rest of lunch period to get him to shut up about me lying. I'm very strict about sexual stuff during school, I PDA him all the time, but today I bended the rules. 

"Hey Yuu!" I turned around to see a redhead boy with blue eyes marching over to me. It was Nagumi's complicated boyfriend Misaki.  
"Misaki? What's up?"

"I have some bad news for you..." 

Oh god, he's going to tell me that he's going to break up with Nagumi. 

"Misaki before you say it, Nagumi really loves you and I know I have no say, but-."

"This has nothing to do with me. It's your relationship. Mika and Nagumi." He looked at me, then at Akane. It seems that he couldn't say the words he wanted to say. He sighed, "are in the garden by the football field." 

I cocked my head to the side confused, "w-why?"

Akane covered her mouth in shock and kept her eyes on me as she stayed silent. The redhead bit his lip and scratched the back of his head. "You should go see for yourself."

 

So I did. I grabbed Akane's hand, "next stop the garden." 

We left Misaki and walked over to the garden where the florist class would tend to the flowers. Misaki wouldn't come with us, which I guess is understandable if it's about my relationship, not his. 

Walking to the center of the garden we saw Nagumi getting all flustered over some guy holding her hand.

"Nagumi-chan, you're the most beautiful person in this whole school! How can your dumb boyfriend not realize that!?" The boy pressed his forehead against the blonde girls. 

That voice was Mika's, but he always complimented people, so it didn't make me lose my shit. When they came to my view I noticed him cuffing her cheeks as she laid her hands on his chest. "....M-Mika..." 

He brought his face closer to hers inching their lips apart, "god, what those eyes do to me, he doesn't deserve those eyes. They're the prettiest eyes in the school as well!" 

Nagumi lifted her lips up closer to his, "but maybe you do." Her eyes began to close slowly as she inched closer to his lips.

"OH HELL NO! WHAT THE FUCK KINDA JAPANESE DRAMA IS THIS!?" I ran over and pushed Mika away from her so they had no chance to kiss. The blondes seemed a little shock by me showing up out of nowhere. Akane quickly came to his aid by holding me back by my arms, "Yuu! Calm down."

"Yuu-chan," he turned to Nagumi seeming a little angry, "I thought you said Misaki was the person looking, not my boyfriend!"

She was freaking out also, "h-he was there when you turned your head!" Nagumi searched the perimeter for her boyfriend, but he wasn't present. "I swear!"

I got out of the brunette girl's grip quickly to charge after the cheater again. Mika ran a hand through his hair and was about to speak to me, but I pushed him again to make him loose his balance and fall back on the concrete. "You bastard!" 

Akane gasped when the blonde boy hit the ground, "Y-Yuu-chan stop!" 

"Yuu-chan I was just trying to help Nagumi like you told her I would do!" Mika stood back up after he regained his balance, he tried to speak again, but I ignored him and glared at the blonde girl.  
Nagumi looked nervous at the way I was looking at her, but I clearly don't give one flying fuck. "Nagumi. Go find Misaki and work out your problems now!" She stood still for a minute as she spoke, "Y-Yu-"

"He's in the boys locker room! Leave!" She nodded her head quickly and turned on her heel running away from the three of us toward the schools back doors. 

"Yuu-chan, I'm gay! This is crazy!" Mika walked in front of me with a frown coming on his face and his right hand placed on his heart. "I know it looks bad, but you know I'd never cheat on you! I love you more than air itself!" He couldn't believe I would come to the assumption that he was flirting with Nagumi. When he literally cupped her cheek and leaned his forehead against hers!? 

"Mikaela I am so mad at you right now I can't go near you without thinking about punching you." I took a minute to think about what I just said and rephrased my own words. "Actually. I am so mad that if this was a cartoon and you were a vampire then I would've stabbed you with a sword, right in your heart." 

This asshole literally cheated on me with some girl right in front of my eyes. His stupid casanova words always made the girls woe, he even told her stuff he would tell me daily!  
"I thought I had the prettiest eyes in school..." Was suppose to be me talking to myself, but I said out loud in front of Mika and Akane. 

"THE MOST BEAUTIFUL IN NOT JUST THE SCHOOL BUT THE UNIVERSE! PRINCESS HEAR ME OUT!" He walked over trying to cup my cheek with his left hand, "don't touch me Mikaela!" 

What do I do!? I never been in a relationship but this one and we never got into anything like this. Mika flinched at my angry voice and brought his hand to his side, "I'm sorry Yuu-chan." 

What do I do!? Akane who stood behind me being silent till she decided to get involved in the fight, "Yuu!"

"I'm breaking up with you. Yeah, it's over. We're done." I smacked my school slacks loudly in exhaustion, "I should pack for New York anyway." 

Akane became horrified by my words, "Yuu...you actually want to go now!?..."

Rubbing the side of my neck I looked at the brunette a little embarrassed, "well...I mean it might be fun. My dad said I'll be meeting one of his friends son that goes to the college next to my high school...his names Guren I think?"

Mika blinked, "New York!?" Now he was scared that I was serious about us breaking up. "Wait! Yuu-chan you're being hasty over this!" I turned my back to him and started walking back to the school. His footsteps were coming close to me, "Yuu-chan look at me! We're going to resolve this right now before you do something stupid!"

I called to Akane to stop him from coming near me. 

"Akane," I yelled. 

She gave me a disappointed look, but nodded her head as she walked in front of Mika and held her hands up. Denying him access to come near me.

"Akane!?" He cried a little hurt.

Mika would never hurt Akane because she's like a little sister to him. It broke his heart that she would turn on him from trying to make up with me. He didn't lay a single finger on her as he tried desperately to go around her, but to no avail. Wherever he moved, she went with him, copying his every step like a shadow.

Akane closed her eyes, "Yuu...go now. I'll block him till you leave school." Before I took another step I heard her call to me one more time, "please remember me virgy boy! Enjoy New York!"

My eyes went big, because of Mika...she knows that I would leave in despite of him. I didn't answer her, I'd call her when I get home and tell my dad I'm ready to leave Japan.

 

\---------------------

 

Japan was 13 hours ahead of New York so we called my dad at 10 p.m. to tell them the news, it should be 9 a.m. where he's at. I sat next to my mom with my arms crossed over my chest as she was on the phone with my dad.

"Yes honey! Yes, he just came home all excited to leave Japan!...No! He's right here!" She listened to him talk on the other line and suddenly gushed, "REALLY!? YEEEES! WE'LL BE READY AT TWO! I'LL TELL HIM! Love you, bye." Mom hung up the phone and turned to look at me with a big old smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Be ready Yuuichirou! Our flight leaves at   
4 a.m. to the United States! At two in the morning your father is going to send a truck for our stuff!" 

My jaw dropped to the ground from shock, "w-wait already!? We're leaving tonight!?" She took my look the wrong way and hung her head sadly, "oh...if you still need time honey...I guess we could reschedule."

I shook my head, "n-no it's fine...can I go hangout with Mika for a little bit?"

My mom wanted me to stay to help pack, but she's been packing all of our stuff since her and my dad announced they were getting remarried. She knew most of the stuff was packed except for the dishes and the stuff in my room. "Well...I could pack for you. I mean it's the least I can do for you and Mika. Go ahead sweetie!"

\----------------------

Should I knock on his door? Maybe I should climb up the tree and go through his window, not like I haven't done that before. 

There was only one car in the driveway and that was Mika's so his parents are probably gone. Coming up to his front porch I knocked softly to not disturb the chance of his parents actually being here. There was footsteps coming down the stairs and toward the front door. 

After thirty seconds my ex boyfriend opened the door a few inches to peek out, "hello?....Yuu-chan?"

I took a deep breath and held a hand up suppressing a small smile onto my face, "hi...Mika." The blonde raised an eyebrow when I came into his view. "...Buddy..."  
He opened the door all the way and leaned against the doorframe with a curious stare. "...Pal..." I gave up on faking a smile and slouched forward toward the blonde, "..amigo..."

Mika looked me up and down as if waiting for me to explain why I broke up with him and came to his door after ten. 

I coughed in my hand, "can I come in?"

"Are you here to find out if I'm a vampire so you can stab me with a sword? You clearly already stabbed me in the heart so you might as well find somewhere else to stab." He commented before allowing me access into his house. I walked past him a little annoyed, "is your parents home?"

Mika closed the door behind me and stood in front of me, "they went out at nine to go dancing with the Pederians." 

"Oh, cool." I awkwardly looked around his house, "I love what your mom did with the wall color-"

"Yuu-chan, screw the wall paint. You broke up with me! You haven't answered any of my texts or calls!" 

I started unbuttoning my red jacket feeling a little self conscious at his stare. "Well I'm sorry! Look...I've been going through conflicts with my parents over wanting me to go to the US...I freaked okay." 

Mika sighed, "it's understandable to freak out." He walked over and cupped my cheek, stroking my cheeks with the center of his thumb. "Yuu-chan you're the love of my life, I don't want to be on bad terms with you."

I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his for a small peck, "I have an idea to make up."

\----------------------

I snuggled back into his covers as he joined me under the blanket of his bed after having sex. His naked chest pressed against my back and he placed his head in between the crook of my neck. Mika placed butterfly kisses along my nape and muttered after every kiss, "making love to Yuu-chan is amazing, my beautiful princess."

I stared across the room at the frames hanging up on his wall. 

"Akane is going to be so happy Monday morning when she finds out we got back together!" The blonde said cheerfully.

There was one when Mika and I were in the fourth grade and was on a field trip to the zoo. Another picture was of us taking a photo booth picture collab together, but make ugly faces throughout the shots except the last one. On the last one we kissed like a normal couple, not making horse faces or double chins like the others. The last picture I looked at was Mika's fifteenth birthday where Akane and I sat on each side of him and watched him blow out his candles. The picture right next to it was what happened after he did that, we stuffed his face into the cake and laughed our asses off. 

"Yuu are you okay? You seem quiet..." Mika asked as he rubbed my side in small circles, "are you regretting doing this?" 

"N-No Mika. I'm just remembering everything we've been through. Are you still going to propose to me when we're older?" I flipped around so I was now facing him instead of having my back turned to him. The blonde boy smiled when his face came into contact with mine, "Yuu-chan. I'm going to propose to you when we graduate."

"What!?" I blinked when he started laughing.

"I'm not going to wait for my dreams, I'm going to grab them right away."

My cheeks heated at his comment, he was so smooth with everybody, anybody would be lucky to have him. I pushed the blanket off of me and crawled on top of him so I was straddling his waist.

"Again. I want to go another round." I crashed my lips into his and wrapped my arms around his neck.

\------------------

Mika had me in his usual tight grip so I wasn't able to leave him. It was midnight and I needed to get home before the truck people come for our boxes. The blonde doesn't know I'm leaving tonight.

I tapped on him gently and whispered, "Mika, Mika."

He hummed in response.

"I need to go pee, can you let go of me." I quietly told him.

The sleeping blonde lazily lifted up his arm off me and mumbled a quick yeah before turning his head the other way. I quickly kissed his cheek and said a very soft goodbye before tiptoeing out of his room.

\------------------

I stared at the phone in my hand. My house was right next door to this big lake. I looked over my shoulder at the men collecting the boxes from the house, they were almost done.  
Shifting my eyes back to my phone I kept rethinking the actions that were occurring. I'm leaving the boy I love to start a new life in a different country. All this phone is going to do is send me sad messages from everyone I know here. 

"Yuu-chan, you already made a decision." I said out loud and held my phone over my head. "Bye Akane, goodbye Mika." I threw my phone into the river and watched it sink to the bottom till I couldn't see it anymore.

"Thank you guys for helping us! I thought it would've taken forever!" My mom spotted me by the river and waved her hand and gestured toward the truck. "Come on Yuichiro! We have only an hour till our plane leaves!"

I jogged over to her, "coming mom!"

\--------------------

When we landed in New York City my mom shrieked loudly when my dad came into our view. She ran over to him and he spun her around like the scene in the Little Mermaid...except with old people. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and made my way over to them, "hey dad."

My dad grinned and pulled me into his arms, "my little boy is growing up to be a man!" Dad grabbed my moms suitcase and called for to someone from behind. "Guren, this is Yuichiro, my son I was talking to you about."

I watched as a young man with black leather shoes who was at least five years older than me came in front of me. He was wearing a black blazer with matching black slacks. His dark blue hair was slicked back so no hair was in his face. The look on his face showed no interest whatsoever for being here or acknowledging my existence.

He laughed, "man? Ha! More like a little princess."

His devilish smile was turned into a smirk when I reacted to his comment with a eye twitch. 

"Grrr, who the hell are you calling a princess Mr. Blazer!" I spat at him.

I was answered by his leg lifting up and a sudden foot thrusting down onto my head. "SHOW SOME RESPECT FOR ELDERS BRAT!"

My mom and dad finally joined the conversation. My dad wrapped an arm around my mom and looked at Guren, "how is he Guren?"

The college boy crossed his arms and gave a wicked smile to my dad, "he needs some training, but I'll take him under my wing."

I rubbed my head to soothe the pain away and looked back and forth from Guren and my dad. "Take him under his wing!? What!?"

Mom bent down and patted my head, "after the wedding next month Yuu, your dad and I will be going on our honeymoon around the world."

"How long?" I asked her.

My dad came up behind and patted my back, "the entire summer."

"Eh!?" I yelled. "What about me!?"

My dad quickly answered, "you will be staying with Guren in his house for the time being till we get back."

"What!?"

Guren smirked above me, "so starting today you can call me daddy Guren, brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of prologue and will now take place in present time!!


	4. Chapter 4

[Present time]

 

"Poke. Poke. Poke."

I felt a finger being jabbed at my left cheek. Turning my head to the right I groaned and swatted her hand away, "stop Shinoa." 

A purple haired girl appeared in front of my desk with a small smile, "aha, you're suppose to go get Guren's coffee, not daydream." Tapping her chin lightly, she spoke some more, "and go pickup his dry cleaning from the cleaners." Her eyes closed as she leans toward my face with a smirk, "cherry boy."

Pulling away from her I crossed my arms, "I can't believe that asshole made me his assistant just to become his personal errand boy." 

Her purple eyes opened again as she laughs, "what did you think you would be doing?"

I scratched the top of my head and shrugged, "I don't know...like sit in the meetings with Guren about new video game ideas or maybe help create storylines for the games. NOT SHARPENING HIS FUCKING PENCILS 24/7!" I snapped at her while grabbing one Guren's dull pencils off my desk and shoved it into the sharpener. 

Shinoa blinked at me as her eyes glance at the pencil sharpening then back at me. Walking over to the side of my desk she plops on the edge, "he says you won't be part of the actual gaming company till you can prove you can be social."

"Social? I don't need to be social! Being a gamer is about being forever alone and focused on a virtual world till you die!" I barked at her.

"That is why you aren't involved." She kicked her legs back and forth like a little kid and laughed softly. "Hehe," licking her lips she kept talking, "you can't possibly think you can be in meetings if you can't interact with other people." She crossed her legs and placed her hand over her thigh, "one slip up and you could lose your job."

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered.

"Papa Guren can't save you from the   
administration." Shinoa commented while holding an invisible baby in her arms and swung it side to side in a motherly gesture.

"Shut up."

"Where is your daddy anyway?" She suddenly asked.

Giving his a sour look I answered, "he's in a meeting with the high boards on the twelfth floor." 

From the corner of my eye I saw our friends coming our way. Turning my attention back to the girl on my desk, "Guren doesn't need to save me. For the love of God, I'm almost twenty seven."

Our fellow workmates and friends Yoichi, Kimizuki, and Mitsuba came over to join the conversation. Mitsuba's job was to sketch the 2D animations out for the other two to create. Yoichi and Kimizuki were the video programmers that animated the characters into the game. Shinoa, the purple haired girl harassing me was the Moon Corp Project Manager; pretty much the boss of all of us in Guren's absence. Her job was to make sure everything went by smoothly with the development. She would then report the demo to the high board also known as Guren's group of old bastards.

"Guren's pissed." Kimizuki stated.

I cocked an eyebrow, "why?"

Yoichi hung his head, "because Blood OP's advertiser promoted their new game in an incredible way."

Shinoa raised an eyebrow at the brunette and asked, "how did he promote it this time? Are we talking about that same advertiser?"

Mitsuba placed a hand on her hip, "yup, it's that's the same one. He created a live action trailer for their new game "Princess Nyu" and had it displayed during the Super Bowl. A lot of people have been shocked by the game." 

"What's the game about?" I asked.

Yoichi explained, "the story plot is this: a young lonely boy tries to find a princess. The game has tons of different endings, it depends on what you choose. When the boy finds that the princess he was looking for was a boy named Princess Nyu, he challenges his sexuality. Nyu is a feisty boy who always tries to prove himself to be better then what others suspect of him." Shiona held a hand over her mouth as she snickered toward me, "princess Nyu, Princess Yuu! Ahaha!" 

"Shut it." I warned.

Mitsuba groaned and brought her attention to me, "Yuu, what makes the game so good is the boy on boy romance. Girls and homosexuals have been dying over the game. It shows the struggle of liking the same gender and helps the lonely boy fight for Princess Nyu. This game allows you to answer people's questions with your own words, not just a panel with up to three choices to choose from." 

Yoichi looked at the girl with piggy tails and held his finger up, "it's also popular with regular boys because there's a lot of fighting and thriller scenes." 

The blonde looked away from Yoichi and finally noticed Shiona on my desk and stomped over to my desk, "h-hey get off of there!" She yelled and pushed her off, making her tumble to the ground. "Whaa-omfg!" Shiona yelped as she landed on the ground. Mitsuba huffed and placed herself on my desk with her legs crossed over the other. 

Kimizuki continued the explanation, "anyway, that publicity got their game to be on the top ten charts in the country. Above Call of Duty, but below Kingdom Hearts, which makes it number 4 on the list."

My eyes went wide as I stood up, "number four!? In the damn USA!?" I sat back down and shook my head, "damn."

Shiona got up and soothed her head with her palm, "we better get the game so we can look at the quality."

Yoichi nodded, "detail to."

Guren walked through the front door of the entrance to the tenth floor building. Everybody was silent when we walked in. His blue hair was draped over his eyes as his hands were stuffed in his leather pants pockets. He didn't meet anybody's gaze or greeted them, he just stayed silent. Till however, he came over to my desk where we were all discussing the game that brought our company down hill. 

He lifted his face up to look over to me with a poker face. 

I blinked and waved, "what's up bro?"

"Yuu, one of your jobs is to greet me correctly."

I glanced over to all my friends surrounding us and shook my head disapproval. Putting a hand in front of my friends view of my face I tried to whispered loudly toward Guren, "no way! Everyone is looking at us!"

"I don't give a shit that your friends is looking. Hell! I wouldn't give a shit if the Victoria Secret models were standing there! It's part of your job so do it!" Biting my lip I took another glance at the group beside me with smug grins all over their faces, except for Yoichi. I sighed, "fine."

Looking at Guren with a quick deathly glare, I faked a sweet smile and closed my eyes cutely, "youkoso ura papa Guren." (youkoso ura papa Guren = Welcome back papa Guren) After I said that I felt the corner of my lips twitch uncontrollably. This guy always wanted me to speak Japanese to him, some kind of creepy fetish or something. 

Guren smirked and walked over and patted my head, "cute, but shut up brat, I'm busy."

My cheeks heated up when his hand made contact with my head. Smacking his hand away I groaned, "I hate when you make me say that!"

He walked away laughing, "it's your job!" His feet stopped for a second as he glanced over to my friends and. "Shinoa, Mitsuba, Yoichi, and Kimizuki," he gestured them to follow him. "I need to talk to you guys about Blood OP." He lead them toward the doors of the huge office beside me which was Guren's main office. 

I got up from my desk and walked behind Mitsuba, following her inside his office. I spoke, "Good, because we need to find out how to compete with them, not just get dominated by them-." Guren's palm went straight in my face when I tried to take a step inside his office. 

I looked over his shoulder at Shiona who blew me a kiss and a wink, "bye bye cherry boy!"

"H-Hey! What's the big idea!?" I stood back away from his hand. 

"This is for the workers brat."

"But I am a worker! I'm your assistant!" I clenched my hands into fists and gave him another glare.

Guren smiled, " You're right Yuu, you're my assistant." He pointed toward the front door, "go get me some coffee." Then he shoved the door into my face leaving me outside his room with the other workers giving me sympathetic looks.

"GOD DAMMIT! I'M NOT AN ERRAND BOY!!"

\-------------------

Knock.

Knock.

"Who is it?" I heard Guren call from inside his office.

"It's me asshole. I got your coffee." I called back to him from in front of his door.

It was almost nine and everyone has gone home except for a few people working overtime, like Guren.

"Ah, what do you ask?"

"Can...I come-."

"No! In your native language idiot!"

I growled, "watakushi, ha surukotogadekimasu Guren?" (watakushi, ha surukotogadekimasu Guren? = Can I come in Guren?) 

"Come on in brat." I walked in to see Guren staring at his laptop while typing like crazy. Pacing over to him I placed his usual black coffee with three packets of sugar on his desk in front of him. 

Looking over his shoulder I read only a few lines he was typing to the person who he was sending it to someone named Krul.

 

"To: Krul Tepes

Subject: Gaming Convention 

Hello Krul, it's Guren Ichinose from Moon Corp association. I would like it if we could have one fellow worker meet up with the other for a discussion at the New York Gaming Convention. It seems there has been conflict between both our two business and a one on one talk with some employees would help. I know it sounds odd, but a friend of both your company and mine wants one employee of our choice to meet them at the convention."

 

That's all I got to before I felt Guren's fist hit me upside the head, "it's rude to read over someone's shoulder brat!" 

Holding my head I looked down at him curiously, "why are you sending an email to this person to meet up?"

"Idiot, it's the owner of Blood OP. I'm also not meeting up with her, we're sending an employee to meet up. Stupid Hyakuya thinks she can bring peace to both of us for the sake of the convention. I'm only agreeing to this to get some information about their stupid corporation." 

"Convention?" I asked, ignoring his comment awhile ago and glancing back over his shoulder.

"It's this stupid meet up for fans of companies to meet the people behind the games."

Guren grabbed his coffee and took a sip and placed it back down on the desk, "like hell I'm going to go to some stupid peace thing."

After a minute of silence he spoke again, "and I'll be damned if that bitch brings that advertiser to represent them."

I grabbed my phone and looked at the time, it was already past the time for me to leave. "Well have fun finding someone to represent this company. I think you should make Kimizuki, he has such a way with making friends." I meant it sarcastically.

He cupped his hand over his mouth, "actually I was thinking about Yoichi."

"Yoichi? He's an angel! You can't let him face someone that could kill him! Their name is Blood OP, they gotta be vampires!" I retorted.

Guren turned around in his chair so it faced me. "Come here Yuu," he patted his legs welcomingly, "come to papa."

"Fuck off!" I fumed and turned my back to him, "treating me like I'm a kid!? Fuck you!"

Guren rolled his eyes and pulled me by my waist to sit on his lap. "Will you shut up brat."  
When I was fully on his lap I started wailing and moving my arms and legs like crazy. "No! No! Get off of me! I'm not your kid! You Pervert!"

Guren wrapped his left arm around my chest and the other on my waist to hold me still. He kept laughing because he thought I was acting like a kid throwing a tantrum, "give it up Yuu, I'm stronger than you."

"This is sexual harassment!" I cried and kept moving my head frantically, almost hitting the older boy in the head.

"No it's not!" He placed his right hand on my face and forced my shaking head to become still. "I'm your daddy Guren," leaning forward he places a butterfly kiss on my forehead.  
"Mwah!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M FUCKING TWENTY SIX!" I sulked as Guren kept embarrassing me by placing kisses all over my face like I was a toddler. "GUREN STOP! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Ahahahaha!" Guren laughed as he kept hugging me, "love you too Yuu."


	5. Chapter 5

Yoichi came to my desk with a small plastic bag in his left hand, "good morning Yuu."

I was cutting holes in Guren's different types of Blazers he forced me to get from the cleaners before coming to work at six in the morning. Shifting my attention from the blue blazer I moved it over to the brunet. "Oh, good morning Yoichi." 

Yoichi tilted his head to the side as he watched me make another big hole where Guren's nipples would be exposed.  
"Um...Yuu...what are you doing?"

"Oh just putting holes in every blazer Guren's owns," I said after every snip I make. He had over six blazers that were at the cleaners, all different colors. The red and white one were already cut up from me running over them, backing up on them,...and then running over them once again as an "accident".

He nodded his head, "well...um...why?"

"Cause he's an asshole," I stated.

Yoichi opened his mouth to ask something else, but decided to shake off what I was doing and go on with his life. 

"Did you eat breakfast?" He asked cocking his head again.

"No." I pouted when my stomach decided to growl after. "Guren's lazy ass woke me up at five in the morning to go get his clothes and get him coffee."

"Well I brought you some donuts," he plunged his hand into the bag and brought out a small box and placed it on my desk.

I looked at the pack of crispy bread with a delightful smell filling my nostrils. Dropping the pair of scissors on the desk with the blazer afterwards. Taking the carton in my hands I opened the box and sniffed the donuts, "it smells amazing! Thank you Yoichi!"

He closed his eyes and gave me a warm smile, "your welcome Yuu, I better get to work for the new characters Mitsuba created." Yoichi gave me a small wave, "see you around." 

I watched Yoichi walk away from me and over to where Kimizuki and his station were located across the aisle. Yoichi was so kind to me unlike the other jackasses I'm surrounded by. He thought about me when he went to the market and bought me breakfast. Grabbing a sprinkled donut I nibbled on the end, "if I was looking for a relationship," taking another bite, "I would've ask Yoichi out." Gulping the donut piece down I looked around to make sure no one was in site to hear what I said out loud. "Geez, I haven't had a relationship since I was in high school." If anybody tried to flirt with me Guren always ran them off. The only person that really kissed me was sadly Guren. 

Sighing, I took the scissors back into my hand and continued snipping here and there.

Guren's office doors opened and revealed himself with the cup of coffee he forced me to go get him. He took a step forward and glanced around the room with an unamused look. His eyes suddenly landed on me.

I avoided eye contact with him and continued cutting a black blazer.

"Yuu." The blue haired boy advocated, "you know your job."

I groaned and did the sappy eyes closed and big smile, "konnichiwa Guren."

He came over and bent down next to me, not even noticing I was cutting up his wardrobe, "congratulations brat. I have an assignment for you to do which isn't getting coffee or picking stuff up for me."

I contemplated on what job he had for me so I kept staring at him as I kept cutting the sleeves off the blazer, "what is it?"

Patting my cheek lightly he smirked, "remember that email I was typing yesterday?"

I swatted his hand away from my face, "yeah, what about it?"

He grabbed the wrist of the hand I smacked him with and smirked, "I've put thought into this. I don't trust any of these bastards, they could stab me in the back at any moment." 

I tried to pull my hand away from his grip, but he held me in place, "okay?"

"But," Guren squeezed my wrist harder and leans forward rubbing his nose against mine, "my little baby would never betray me!" He made his voice high pitched like a girl just to embarrass me in front of everyone looking at us. "You could do this favor for me...or give me a kissy kissy on the lips!" He puckered his lips and moved them forward with kiss sounds. This guy likes to do this to me only to get me flustered up.

"Will you shut up already! Everybody is looking at us!"

"I'm your daddy, it's okay!" He repeatedly pressed kisses to my right cheek as I cried.

"NOOOOOO STOOOOOOOO!" 

He burst into laughter and pulled away from me, "are you going to help me then?" After he asked his question he began puckering up again, "or more kisses?"

Pushing my heated face away from him I looked the other way with a pout, "what the hell do you want!?"

Regaining his normal posture and returning to his normal self he answered, "I need you to go to the convention today to meet up with another worker that works at Blood OP." The older boy let go of my wrist and stopped touching me overly affectionately. 

"Eh!? Me!? Why me!?" Grabbing the scissors I continued cutting his dark green blazer right then.

"Because I've raised you since your parents died that summer you came to the US. You must know how to be cunning like me or at least be a little mature." He spotted and finally noticed his own clothes in my hand, "is that my blazer!?"

'My parents,' when he brought up my parents it made me stop blushing. Guren was like a fatherly role model and a bitchy mom. They were going to put me in a foster home till I turned eighteen and kick me out onto the streets. Guren asked for full custody of me and since then I've been always been with him.

"What will I have to do?" I asked him.

Ignoring his beautiful blazer being cut away in front of his eyes he choked on the cry and kept going. "Just shut up and be nice to whoever it is...try to trick them into spilling any secrets about the company."

"...Fine..."

Guren patted my head affectionately, "thank you Yuu." 

Allowing him to pat me I smiled up at him, "you're welcome."

He got up from the ground and stood in front of me and glanced at my desk full of colorful ripped up blazers. "So, are those my blazers I asked for you to pick up?" His sweet features turned into a menacing glare with a purple aura filling the air, "you cut them all up eh?" Without a warning he kicked me in the gut, "THOSE WERE MY FAVORITE BLAZERS YOU BIG BRAT!" 

I fell off my chair and onto the floor with my arms wrapped around my gut. There goes his loving side and attitude...

 

\---------------------

 

I came to the convention a little nervous to see my opponents head to head. Walking inside I was faced with teens and business men crowding the building in every inch. When entered in the clustered room I was pushed and shoved by people older and younger then me. Guren told me to stand by a water fountain next to an elevator, that's where I'm suppose to meet Hyakuya and the enemy. When I finally made it there was countless people around there chatting and laughing. How the hell am I suppose to know which one is them?

Taking the crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket with the instructions he wrote down for me.

Hyakuya:  
Annoying  
Brown hair  
Brown eyes  
Skinny  
Japanese  
Overly hyper

Okay so half the woman in here was brunettes so that didn't help. My eyes alternated around the room for a Japanese woman with brown hair. I scanned faces and searched for brown hair, but this wasn't working.

After the fiftieth time being rejected by a woman who I believed was this girl I crushed the paper with my fist. "That's it!" Getting on the gigantic fountain, I stood on the end and held onto the sprinkler. "EXCUSE ME! IS ANYONE HERE A HYAKUYA? IF SO PLEASE STAND FORWARD!" All the business people gave me unusual glances before going back to their own conversation. 

I got off of the marble object and stood there looking completely helpless, "are none of you Hyakuya?..." Maybe this was some kind of prank on Guren to waste his time.

"I'm Hyakuya!" A voice chirped on the right side of me to reveal a long haired brunette with big brown eyes and a figure eight body.  
"You aren't Guren...ohhhh wait, are you the one known as Shinya?"

I held my hands up in defense, "n-no way! That guy is not me! I'm way cooler!" 

That guy always followed Guren around in college. One time the blonde boy stalked Guren and I on our vacation trip to California a few years back. Shinya created a photo album based off of all the memories he took pictures of Guren. 

"I'm Yuuichirou Tadashi, Guren's assistant." I gave her a friendly smile and held my hand out.

The girls smile disappeared after my introduction, "Yuu...Yuuichirou...Ta...Tadashi?..."

I nodded, it's understandable if she couldn't pronounce my name right, "yup."

She stood still for only a second before her eyes became glassy. "Y-You're vir...gy...gy.." Her voice kept stopping and stuttering. After I blinked at her in confusion she dived into my arms as she wrapped her own arms around my neck, "VIRGY BOY!"

"NO FUCKING WAY." I held her in my arms in utter shock. "...Akane..."

The brunette started crying, "I've missed you! Baka! You baka!" Pulling her hands to my chest she stated punching me weakly, "how could you ignore us!" 

I've had all these business people and nerds giving me awkward looks sense I got here so I tried to hid my face from their stares. Holding her, I stroked her hair softly, "there, there."

"Akane? Did this guy making you cry?" A voice asked from behind me.

Akane let go of me and rubbed her left eye, "n-no...well...kinda." Her gaze was focused on the person behind me, "but I'll be fine Mika."

Freezing in place I turned my head to the side and at the corner of my eye I saw Mikaela Shion standing in front of me. His face was emotionless, no smile or a gleam. The blonde man furrowed his eyebrows toward me when he could only see my eye and my black hair.

"Who is he?" Mika asked with dull eyes boring into my skull.

Akane smiled brightly, "it's Yu-!"

I coughed loudly interrupting her. She averted eyes from Mika and back onto me, "what?"

"You can't tell him it's me Akane...please," I whispered softly to the girl next to me.

The brunette sighed, "it's just...my friend sent his assistant...instead of himself to represent Moon Corp."

The blonde huffed, "he did the same thing Krul did, what a stupid idea. Make friends? Yeah right. I'm very busy, I have to finish directing the commercial with the actors." 

Mika's feet came closer, "well we're both here so we might as well greet each other and leave." When I felt Mika's presence right behind me I heard his foot tapping impatiently, "are you going to turn around or what?" I looked at Akane for help, but she only shrugged in response. 

My heart was racing and I couldn't bare seeing him after having sex with him and leaving him to go to another country. Seeing those eyes would remind me off all the things he said...

 

'Yuu-chan you're the love of my life, I don't want to be on bad terms with you.'

'Yuu-chan. I'm going to propose to you when we graduate.'

'I'm not going to wait for my dreams, I'm going to grab them right away'

 

"What? Why not?" His voice seemed to be getting a little annoyed, "come on, you don't want to be here and I don't either." He grabbed my arm, "turn around already so we can get back to work."  
He forcefully turned me around by my arm so I was now facing him. 

When I came face to face with his big baby blue eyes my eyes started getting teary. 

The blonde reacted to my face by replacing his blank face with a little emotion and pull his hand away. The dull eyes went huge at the site of me. His lips weren't a plain line, but gaped open,  
"Y-Yu-chan?"

Looking at him and over my shoulder at Akane who had a smile on her own face. I shook my head, "no fucking way." 

Akane giggled, "you've aged virgy boy!"

"You're still beautiful." Mika commented as he came closer to me and placed a hand on my cheek. "I haven't seen you since we went to sleep together over ten years ago...You said you had to pee..." The blonde thought it was the perfect time for his classic jokes, "that's must've been one long bathroom trip."

"I-I can't do this." Pushing past Mika I quickly ran away from my two childhood friends. But how I remember the old Mika was, he came ensuing behind me soon after. 

"Wait! Yuu-chan!" The blonde called.

Why the hell does this shit always happened to me!? The only good thing about the claustrophobic building was everyone blocking Mika's chance to approach me.  
I should've brought my car, but noooooo I decided to take a cab!

Swinging my hand like crazy I screamed toward the taxis flying by like crazy, "taxi! Taxi! Taxi!"

"Yuu-chan! You can't escape me! We always end up finding each other again!" Mika came out of the building pushing past a fat guy talking to some teenager. He was at least fifteen feet away from me when a taxi finally came to me. I got inside and yelled at the cab driver, "MOON CORPORATION NOW!" Mika was right in front of me when the driver pushed down on his gas pedal and speeded down the street.

\--------------------

I entered the tenth floor and walked straight to my desk. Shiona watched me come in and finished her discussion with an employee and ran over to me.

I sat at my desk and planted my face into a stack of papers. 

Shiona skipped over to me and propped herself up with her elbows, "how did it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled from under the papers. "Go away."

"Oh cherry boy, did you see Mikaela Shion? Did he intimidate you?" I jumped out of my chair, "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T ANY OF YOU TELL ME MIKA WAS THIS GUY!?"

Shiona was a little taken back, "you never asked..."

I slammed my face right back into the desk making a loud thud.


	6. Chapter 6

[Next Day]

 

I came to work at nine with Guren's coffee and my own in my hands. He "pitied" me for going to that convention yesterday so he allowed me to come to work three hours later then I'm scheduled. Apparently he heard a good word between Mika and I. So technically Akane lied through her teeth to save my ass from Guren. 

My desk was surrounded by my friends including Guren; who had all their backs towards me as they kept yapping. 

"I think Yuu would send one to himself so we think he's popular with the chicks." Kimizuki said.

"Who do you think it's from?" Yoichi asked Guren.

The blue haired man stared at whatever it was on my desk and roiled around the four workers. "Whoever it was is going to be fired when I find out!" He growled angrily causing Yoichi to retract himself a foot away from his boss.

Mitsuba rotated her body toward Shinoa and pushed an accusing finger in her chest, "did you send them!?"

The purple haired girl snickered at the blonde, "what if I did? Aha, what would you do?" 

Mitsuba's face went red as she made her hands into fists, "I-I'll rip your head off!" Shiona stuck her tongue out playfully.

Kimizuki held Mitsuba back by her collar as she tried to bash Shiona's head against the wall. "I warned you! I'm going to make your head purple jello!" The blonde shouted when Shiona only laughed at her attempt to kill her.

Guren flashed the two girls a warning glare, "will you two brats quit it!"

I made my way over to them to see what they were looking at. "What are you guys-?" My eyes landed on a bouquet of red roses laying on my desk.  
"What the hell is that?"

"It's a bouquet dumbass." Kimizuki remarked my question. 

I walked forward and took a seat at my desk examining the flowers, "I know what it is, but why is it on my desk?" Searching the roses for a note my hand came across a piece of paper that was inside the red vase. "Aha! Found a note!" Digging my hand into the vase I finally got the full piece of paper in my hand and pulled it out. 

"Have you been dating someone behind my back Yuu?" Guren came up from behind me and snatched the card out of my hand, "nice try you sneaky little brat, but not sneaky enough for papa Guren."

I looked over my shoulder at him, "I haven't dated anyone Guren! What does the note say?"

"Let's see..." He brought his attention on the note and spoke out loud, "Yuu-chan, meet me at the Everyman Express after six. Love..." Guren's eyes went suddenly wide at the written signature, "...Mikaela...Shion."

Shiona grabbed the note from Guren's shaking hand and looked at it for herself, "whoa!! It is Mikaela! That's his famous signature on the games!" Mitsuba came over and placed her head next to Shiona to read the note, "that's so him!"

My cheeks went bright red at their expressions as I ran over and took the card out of their hands. "Shut up! He's just an old time friend!"

The purple haired girl kept nabbing the note out of people's hands, "liar! Liar! Liar! This is your lover, he put loooooooove!" She skipped around my desk and held her arms out as she pretended to be Mika. "Yuu-chan! No matter what our rival companies have a feud over, deny thy Guren and gimme that sweet ass!" She stopped in front of Yoichi and cupped his cheek, "oh Yuu-chan, let's run away from these haters and have gay babies!" Shiona grabbed Yoichi's hands and started spinning and twirling around with him, "marry me Yuu-chan! Marry me Yuu-chan!"  
"W-Wait! Shiona...nooo-WHAAAA!" The brunette boy was freaking out as she tossed him aside, making him lose his balance and fall to the ground. Kimizuki ran to his aid and helped him off the floor before giving Shiona a death glare. She ran over to me and dropped the card into my palm, "that's hot, hehe."

I flicked her on her forehead, "you are really annoying."

Shiona fake pouted and then formed a devilish smirk, "is cherry boy not a cherry boy? Did Mika hit that?" She patted my bottom and laughed again. Mitsuba threw the stapler that was on my desk at the purple haired girl, "STOP TOUCHING YUU!"

 

I felt someone grab me by my collar, it was Guren of course. He tugged my collar toward the direction of his office, "my office...now!"  
Getting dragged away by Guren was not as embarrassing as him giving me kisses in front of the staff so I allowed him to continue. 

When we were inside he slammed the doors shut so we were alone, "so who is he?" Guren asked without looking my way. 

I gulped and moved my gaze to his big window, "he's...my..." Rephrasing my words I continued, "he was...my ex boyfriend from Japan..." Twiddling my fingers together I started blushing like a school girl. I didn't even notice the purple aura filling the room, "h-he kinda was my first love...AHHH-"

Guren came out of nowhere with a flash of death written all over his face and his left eye twitching, "first love, eh brat?" He shoved his foot right into my face, making me bend backward by gravity, "ow!" I winced at the pain and rubbed my face to make the pain go away. "Aww shit..."  
The blue haired man realized I was still standing when his foot was back on the floor, "never fucking telling me that Mikaela Shion was your ex!" He punched me upside my head making me finally fall back to hit the ground, "could've used this for my own advantage!"

I hit my head on the floor and quickly sat up with a glare on my face, "you never told me this persons name! How the hell would I know!?"

"How long have you known him?"

"Since grade school."

"How long were you guys a couple?"

"About eight years till I moved away to New York."

Guren stood in front of me and placed his shoe on my chest, pushing me back on the floor, "did you sleep with him?"

"That is none of your damn business!-" I yelled with a red dust planted on my cheeks. 

After I said that his foot pressed deeper into my chest, "who got custody of you when you were sixteen? I taken over the role as your parent so you are my business. I'm going to ask you one more time, did you sleep with Mikaela?"

"Yeah...so what?-AH! AH! S-STOP PUTTING YOUR WEIGHT ON ME!!" I cried from under his foot that was being thrusted down on my chest. "YOU WAY A TON FROM ALL THAT COFFEE!!"

Guren smirked at the sight of me begging him to stop like a kid, "fine." He brought his foot back to his side, "well let's come to an agreement shall we? You're going to meet Mika at six for coffee and you're going to seduce him into quitting Blood OP for Moon Corp."

"What!?" I choked out.

"That's right brat!"

\--------------------

I stood in front of Everyman Express waiting for Mika's arrival. It was almost six and I was on the phone with Guren, "I'm here."

"You better be flirtatious toward this brat or I'll strangle you when you come to work tomorrow." Guren warned through the other line.

"Guren...I can't do this...it's going to be sooooo awkward!" I sulked on my side of the phone, "what if he wants to...do that with me..."

"What?" He asked.

"You know...the dance!" I looked around for a sign of the blonde boy.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Guren was getting irritated, "spit it out!"

"The dance with no pants!" I screamed into the phone, "what if he wants to have sex!"

"If you have sex with him I'm going to kill you," he stated. "I will actually kill you." 

"Me!? Then how do you want me to seduce him?! Touch him with a broom!? Because that's not a turn on to most normal people!" 

"I don't give a shit if you kiss him and all that, just be charming." Guren groaned, "I guess strip teases are fine." He teased and snorted, "you dance like a chicken anyway."

"Yuu-chan!" I heard Mika's voice from the distance coming closer.

"He's here," I whispered through the phone, "what do you want me to do?!"

"I don't care, just make him fall head over heels for you!" Guren hung up the phone leaving me to watch Mika come over to me.

The blonde made it in front of me and gave me a small smile, "you came, I'm glad you did."

I scratched my cheek nervously not meeting his gaze, "ahaha...why wouldn't I? Thanks for the flowers."

Mika stepped forward and closed the space between us. I felt his arms wrap around my chest as he placed his head between the crook of my neck, "Yuu-chan, I still love you."

When I was in his grip I took a moment to plan what I was going to do next, 'should I hug him back? Kiss him? Whisper in his ear?'   
When I didn't hug him back he pulled his head up and looked at me, "are you okay princess?"

Making my decision I snug my hand up from my side to cup his cheek, "Mika," I took a breath and kept going, "kiss me."

I didn't have to say another word for the blonde to press his lips against mine instantly. Our lips molded together perfectly as we moved in sync. I wrapped my arms around his neck bringing him deeper into the kiss. He tilted his head to the right and continued moving his lips against mine.

'Mika's lips are so soft...'

One of his hands suddenly slipped under my jacket, allowing me to feel his cold fingers on my stomach. My lower lip was being nibbled on softly as if begging me for entrance. I felt his body push me up against the wall of Everyman Express's window with his right hand holding the back of my head. 

'He seems more rough with his touches, he must really want this as much as I do...'

There was people walking in front of us and whispering perverted stuff behind our back. One man called us faggots and I took the hand I was pulling Mika's hair with and raised my middle finger up at the crowd of people. 

Mika pulled away from my lips and admired my flushed expression, "Yuu...lets go inside."

\--------------------

Mika and I took our seats on opposite sides of a small booth, staring at each other intensively. A waitress came by with a really short middle skirt and long sleeve top, "welcome! May I take your order?" She placed menus in front of both of us, "I recommend the Peppermint Vanilla Swirl Coffee, the coffee of the day."

The blonde had his head resting on his palm as he didn't care to look at the waitress and ordered first, "one plain black coffee please."

She nodded and scribbled on her notepad looking my way, "and you sir?"

I cocked an eyebrow at Mika, "plain? Who are you? What happened to the Mika that was all about sweets?"

He gave me a small smile, "since you left I pretty much stopped eating sweets."

I gawked at his honesty and snatched the menu from under his arm, "we will both take the sweetest coffee you got!" 

Mika blinked, "eh!?" He held a hand up toward the waitress, "w-wait!"

I handed the woman with a name tag named "Henrietta" the menus, "thank you."

She nodded, "I will have that right out!" Henrietta gave Mika a sympathetic look and walked away.

The blonde watched her walk away before turning his attention back on me, "must you already force me to drink something on our first date?"

I crossed my arms on the table, "it's your own damn fault for stop eating something you love." Mika frowned for a second, but then sighed and replaced with a smile, "I guess you're right."

We continued looking at each other till he started asking me questions since its been forever since we last spoke.

"So how's your parents?" 

That had to be his first question. Really Mika!? Really!? I sighed myself, "they died the summer we came to the US." His eyes went huge at my news and stayed silent. "They went on their honeymoon on a cruise and...it sunk." 

The blonde closed his eyes,   
"sorry Yuu-chan."

The waitress came in the right time to ruin the awkward silence obtaining the room. "Alright boys! Two cups of coffees! Enjoy boys!" She walked away from the two of us and off to another table to handout their own coffees. 

I tapped my spoon on my coffee cup, "so...you work at Blood OP, that must be fun."

"Hell no," he growled and took a sip of his coffee. Pulling his lips off the brim of the green cup his eyes went big, "oh god, this is sweet." Placing the cup back on the small plate he continued complaining about his job. "They work me to the bone and all the other workers just want to sit around and gossip." 

Taking a gulp of coffee I brushed a piece of hair out of my face, "gossip?"

He rolled his beautiful blue eyes and gave a grimace face toward a couple making out in a booth. "These two employees; Ferid and Crowley annoy the shit out of me. All they do is spread rumors around the office." 

Mika took another drink of his coffee, "how's your job? I'm sure it's exciting there?"

I started hallucinating all the events that happened before I came here and shrugged it off, "I guess. Being Guren's assistant sucks ass because I just get his coffee and shit."

Mika dipped his spoon in his coffee and swirled it around, "sometimes I think about quitting." After getting a spoonful of coffee in his spoon, the blonde placed the spoon in his mouth. "Maybe I should look for another place to work."

My body froze, 'alright Yuu time to seduce!'  
I put my spoon on the small plate, "you could always come work with me at my job."

"Moon Corporation?" He asked.

"Yeah! I'll be there so it wouldn't be that bad right?" Giving the best puppy face I could create I watched his face turn red. 

"Ha! Krul would kill me if I joined our rival company." He made eye contact with my puppy eyes before holding a hand up in my face, "I couldn't work there." He looked down at his cup a little sad, "I wish Yuu-chan and I could work together, life would be much easier..."

I slammed my head on the table when my offer was rejected, 'shit! This is bad...he didn't accept my offer...oh god Guren is going to kill me!' I cried in my head.

Mika's shifted up to look at me, "why don't you come work with me?"

I lifted my head up from the table, "what?"

Mika raised his index finger at me, "work with me at Blood OP, Krul will hire anyone I recommend!"

"Never. I wouldn't leave Guren and the others for some vampire obsessed company." I didn't mean to sound irked, but I was. He used to always say yes to me so it was a little hard to take his refusal unlike others. He would rather stay on Krul's side then mine. Grabbing my coffee I gulped down the half full cup down and placed it back on the table. Wiping my mouth with the back of my hand I searched around for Henrietta as I spotted her coming our way so I raised a hand up, "check please."

Mika was really confused by my sudden attitude change, "did I upset you just now  
princess?"

Henrietta came over and placed the check next to me, "come again!" 

I tried to reach for the check, but Mika took it before I could touch it, "the coffee is on me." Grabbing my red jacket I nodded, "well thanks for the coffee Mika...but I need to go home. It was nice seeing you after all this time...maybe we'll see each other at another nerd slash business man convention. Bye." 

Getting up from the table Mika grabbed my wrist, "Yuu-chan? We were having a good time, what the hell is your problem?"

I ripped my hand away and gave him a sad smile, "I'm a jealous bitch." 

"Yuu-chan!? Is this about working at Moon Corp with you!?" Walking at a quick pace toward the front door I noticed Mika yelling at me to wait for him. The blonde was waiting impatiently for our server to take the check with his money so he was able to leave. This is the second time he's trying to chase me down. I laughed at his anticipated expression and opened the front door to leave.

\--------------------

I walked around town after the coffee shop episode to clear my head. I stood in front of my house finally and walked inside, "I'm home!" I shouted to complete darkness, expecting nothing to say anything back. I've always lived alone since I moved out of Guren's house.

"Welcome home!" Yoichi jumped out of my kitchen to surprise me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!" I fell back when he popped out of nowhere.

The brunette gasped when he saw me on the ground, "oh no! Kimizuki! I made him faint!" 

"I'm cooking a meal for the idiot, just slap him till he comes to his senses."

Yoichi got on top of me and stared down at me, "YUUUUUUUUUUUU!?"


	7. Chapter 7

Opening my eyes to reveal a concern Yoichi on top of me made me jump up quickly.

"W-Why are you guys in my house!?" I glanced at Yoichi and then at Kimizuki who came into the room with a purple apron on. 

"What does it look like? We're making you a meal idiot." Kimizuki said it like it was obvious. He walked back in the kitchen leaving me with the brunette. 

"Hold up," I looked at my front door and pointed at the keyhole. "How did you guys get in!? My house was locked!"

The pink haired boy came back out to the living room again to hold up the same looking key Yoichi had in his hand. "Guren gave everyone a copy of your house key." 

 

I dug in my pocket and pulled out my house key to notice Yoichi's key was exactly the same as my own. "W-Why!?" 

Kimizuki walked into the kitchen to finish cutting whatever he was making before calling out to me. "He insisted we all take one to make sure you always showed up to work on time." 

Yoichi nodded, "that's right and to also surprise you like right now, we were making you Scandinavian steak and potatoes as a thank you for helping us get Mikaela Shion!" 

I pouted, "Yoichi, I haven't gotten him yet." I started smelling the aroma of Kimizuk's cooking. I'd give them the bad news about Mika after dinner.

"Well you will!"

"Anyway, I only gave Guren a key just encase of emergency!" I cringed at the memory, I didn't actually give it to him willingly...He pretty much forced me to hand it over. When I announced that I was moving out of Guren's house when I turned twenty...he kicked me in the privates. That man yelled at me for almost two whole hours straight without taking a breath. He thinks I was the same young sixteen year old in need of his assistants and care taking. The person who rented me the house said there was two keys to the house; if I had a girlfriend or a wife, they could have the other. When Shinya and Guren finished helping me unpack all my stuff, the blue haired man picked me up from my feet and shook the spare key out of my pocket. While he was dangling me I remember what he said to me, 'I'm taking this brat. If you burn down the house or start a flood, I'll be here to save your ass like always.' "I didn't give him permission to give it to all my teammates!"

"DINNER IS READY!" Kimizuki shouted from the kitchen alerting Yoichi and I took look where the voice was coming from. 

My ears perked up, "food?"

\---------------------

"What the hell is that sitting in my chair?" I asked out loud as I twitched at the huge bear parked at my desk. Shiona came up from behind the bear as if she was waiting for me to come through the front door. 

"A delivery man brought it! Isn't it cuuuuuute!?" She gushed and wrapped her arms around the big brown stuff animal. She rubbed her cheek against its fur and kept repeating 'cuuuuuute' as her eyes turned into hearts. 

I placed Guren's coffee on my desk and examined the bear for a type of note, I already knew it was probably from Mika. "Did you see a card or something?"

She held a finger toward the corner of my desk, "nyaaa~ it was on the bears chest so I took it off. Don't worry cherry boy I didn't read it."

I took the card off the desk and held it up to my face, "you didn't read it my ass." Scrolling through the note I read in my head. 'Yuu-chan, I know you must be angry at me...Princess please give me one more chance! I'm a little stiff from the time gap away from you, I'll try harder to be aware of your feelings. Please call me.' Then his number was placed at the end of the card. I felt guilty after reading that.

Shiona smiled over to me, "well princess, are you going to call him?"

I gritted my teeth and shoved the card into my pocket, "I knew you would read it and don't call me princess!" Taking Guren's coffee back into my hand I walked toward his office. The purple haired girl came up from behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist, "don't you want that raise?"

"Eh?" I blinked and kept my hand on the knob, "raise?"

"Yuuuuuuup! Guren said in a meeting to the high boards that he was going to give you a promotion; with a bigger salary of course." 

"Why is he promoting me?"

"He thinks you got Mikaela under your thumb, allowing you to get him to quit his job and come work for Guren."

I opened the door and snorted, "you guys are making me sound like a gold digger." Shiona let go of me and allowed me to enter Guren's office.

\------------------

"Guren, I got your coffee!-what...are you ...seriously sleeping!?" 

Guren's face was planted on his desktop with small snores coming from his mouth. The blue haired boy had drool trailing from his mouth down to the desk space in front of him. I was thinking of a great way to wake him up. Kick him in the gut like he does to me? Maybe punch him upside the head like he does to me? Or...ah! I could strangle him like he threatened me yesterday!

I looked at an email he must've been typing, but fell asleep over. 

 

"To: Ferid Bathory

Subject: You're a bitch

Your stupid game gave me cramps. Why does everything you create must have at least one vampire in it? For your birthday im going to give you a bowl of onions and let nature take its course. To answer your question; the answer about him is no! Unlike you bloodsuckers I value every single employee except for Shinya, you can have him. If you ask for him again I'll kick all your asses. Tell Krul exactly what I said, I'm not giving up..."

Guren didn't make it to the name till he passed out on his desk. The man's face scrunched up when I spoke, but then relaxed back into his peaceful sleeping expression after a second. He mumbled something so I expected he was waking up, "...I...kno...hng."

"Huh?" I moved closer to his face with my hand up, ready to strike him when he opens his eyes, "what did you say you lazy ass?"

His eyes didn't open, but he kept muttering to himself after every snore. He must be talking in his sleep.   
"I need...mgh...a...blanket...mom..." 

I sighed, "you're worthless." Placing his coffee in the usual spot I walked over to his coat holder and took it off the hanger. Coming back over I placed it on the sleeping back of bones, "you say you need to take care of me, but I'm the one who take cares of you."

"Will...you...arry...mgh...brat..." 

I bent down placing my hand on his desk, "baka." With my other hand I pulled his bangs out of his face and placed a kiss on his forehead lightly. "Chu." 

Snap.

Snap.

Flash.

I pulled my lips away from his forehead and searched the room to see where that flash came from, "w-what the hell!?"

"I got it!" Shinya popped out from behind Guren's couch on the other side of the office. "A perfectly brotherly moment!" 

I retracted away from Guren holding a hand up over my mouth, "h-hold up! I didn't do that!" 

He didn't listen to my excuse only laughed, "Yuu showing affection toward Guren without force!"

 

The white haired boy brought the camera back up in front of his face and zoomed in on Guren sleeping. "I'm putting this one in the photo album of Guren memories."

Snap.

Snap.

My "boss" voice spoke again, but sounded like him talking normally with a goofy smile on his face. "Yuu, do you really want to go see the SpongeBob movie again? You stupid brat, you keep begging me to see that and you're 16..."

I growled at stupid Guren having dreams about me. He's making me seem like a kid that loves him even in his sleep. Holding a fist up I slammed it right down on his sleeping noggin. "WAKE YOUR ASS UP!"

Snap.

Snap.

Shinya chuckled and kept taking pictures at the actions happening before him.

Guren's head comes up quickly with a drowsy expression on his face.

Snap. 

Snap.

Guren looks to his left at me with a deathly look, "are you looking for a fight?" The purple aura came around us , signaling me I'm dead.

Snap. 

Snap.

"W-Wait! I woke you up because you were sleeping! You didn't finish your email to Ferid!" He grabbed my wrist and threw me onto the desk in front of him.

Snap.

Snap.

Guren was fuming red from the ache coming from is head. Grabbing my shift he pulled me toward his face, "you were snooping through my emails!?"

Snap. 

Snap.

His hand pinned my arms above my head, "hitting me at my most vulnerable state and sticking your head in my business." 

Snap.

Snap.

I blushed at his face coming closer to mine, "what are you doing?" 

"You wanna know what I'm going to do to you?"

Snap.

Snap.

The way I thought he was going was wrong, Guren let go of my hands and wrapped his arms around my neck. "I'm going to choke the shit out of you till you die!" He shook my neck back and forth as I give him a frantic gasp, "you little brat!"

Snap.

Snap.

Kicking his leg, the man grabbed his shin, "ow! Ow!" I sat up and quickly grabbed his nose and pushed it up, "I'm not the one sleeping during his job!"

Snap.

Snap.

Shinya came out of the shadows and walked over to us, "alright Guren, I've taken enough pictures for right now." The blue haired boy looked over his shoulder as he had me in a headlock, "Shinya? What the hell are you doing here?!"

The white haired boy took Guren's hands off of my neck and patted my head, "I came here on business. The high boards need to talk to you." 

My boss settled back into his chair, "eh? About what?"

Shinya sighed and plunged his camera in his pocket, "it's about Mikaela; they believe he could save our ratings."

I bit my lip and brought my attention up at Shinya, "what's so great about Mika anyway?" I wondered why everyone freaked out about him; if the board members are obsessed with him also then he must be good at what he does.

The white haired man gave me a long state before petting my head again. "Yuu, you're to young for this."

"What!? I'm fucking TWENTY SIX!" I yelled at the man getting into his personal space.

Guren suddenly stood up from behind me and kicked me in the ass, "IF YOU WAKE ME UP LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU WILL NEVER LIVE PAST TWENTY SIX BRAT!"

\------------------

Yoichi and I walked out of work; it was after hours and Yoichi was coming out of the building. My face was covered by Mika's big bear, I carried it all the way out the door and got stares. 

The brunette stopped walking and turned to me, "Yuu...are you mad that Guren gave us your house key?"

I pulled the bear down so I could look at his face, "no, not really. I gave Shinya the spare key he gave me." I smirked and had an image of Shinya taking pictures while Guren was sleeping, taking a shower, or making taking a shit! It excited him!

Yoichi and I laughed in unison, we both knew Guren was going to have a new roommate. From behind me I heard a small voice call for me,   
"Yuu-chan..."

The bear in my arms seemed to have gotten heavier when I saw him. "Hi Mika! Have you been waiting for me to get off?" Giving him my best smile I handed the bear over to Yoichi to hold onto, "here Yoichi, hold onto Mahiru." Yes I named the bear Mahiru. So what!? I liked it for some reason. Shiona was pissed at the name choice and shoved a cream bagel in my face.

The brunet smiled at me and took the bear in his arms, "okay Yuu!"

Mika noticed our hands touched in the interaction of the passing so he heeded Yoichi a possessive glare. 

Yoichi flinched at his terrifying look as I walked over to the blonde. "How are you? I'm sorry about yesterday." 

He didn't say anything, just pulled me into his arms. Snuggling against my neck he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

"Guren won't give you to me." Mika said bitterly as his face reappeared in front of me, "Krul told Ferid to make a deal with Guren to get your résumé, but he won't let you go." The blonde sighed and took my hands into his and intertwined our fingers. "Should've known Ferid was the worst at negotiating, thought he could persuade Guren, yeah right."

"Mika, I'm not leaving Moon Corporation," when I saw his face drop at my words I brought my hand up to his cheek. "But," angling my head to the side so it could fit under his neck, "you could work with me at my job." Pressing my lips softly against his jugular I felt his body tense up at my touch, 'shit, Yoichi is still behind me.' Pulling my mouth away from his neck we both looked at each other flushed by my action. He tried to keep his cool, but he kept blushing as he scratched the back of his neck, "I-I could t-think about it...no harm in t-that..." I smirked in victory at his words, 'Guren will be shitting himself!'

"Aww Yuu, " we both heard the brunet say from behind us with an angelic smile plastered on his face. 

Mika casted a glance toward the brunette with a scowl before bringing his attention back on me. "Princess..."

"Princess?" Yoichi accidentally interrupted and blinked in curiosity, "who's princess?"

The blonde emotionless face was curving to become enraged by the innocent boy behind me. Before he could cuss Yoichi I spoke on his behalf, "hey Yoichi...I'm going to go home with Mika, I'm going to help him paint his shed."

Mika gave me an inarticulate expression at my choice of an excuse. It was almost nine at night and I told Yoichi we were going to paint a shed. Like why was that the first thing to come out of my head? Couldn't I think of something more clever or at least accurate?

"My shed doesn't need to be painted," he whispered in my direction.

"Do you want him to stay and watch us go further on what we were doing?" I whispered back to the annoyed blonde. 

Mika took a second to think about it and took a sharp breath, "yeah, he's going to help me paint it bl-."

"Pink!" I quickly cut him off, "the color pink." 

Yoichi tilted his head to the right, "you want to paint your shed pink?"

Mika gave me a playful glare and swallowed his pride, "y-yeah. I saw Ferid had one and I totally want to be like him."

I placed a hand over my mouth to keep the laugh that was begging to come out.

My friend smiled at the blonde and nodded, "that's really cool! Well, I won't bother you guys anymore." He walked over and gave me Mahiru back, "here's your bear Yuu, see you tomorrow at work!"

When Yoichi left Mika and I kept our gaze on each other. I was certain that we both wanted to do something that we haven't done for a long time. Whenever we kissed it felt like electricity going through me as a wake up call. His lustful looks make me heat up, I didn't care if Guren didn't want me to do it. I don't have a chaste belt so I'm ready for Mika and that bitch can't stop me.

"Have you dated anyone else since you left?" He quietly asked.

I shook my head, "nope." Looking at him I brought Mahiru up to my face, "have you?"

Mika snorted, "gave up relationships when you left. Haven't been social since then."

We were both waiting for the other to offer and it was getting me anxious. The blonde had the balls to finally ask, "do you wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure." After I said that I felt his lips against my lips and his arms holding my hands over my head. The blonde stopped kissing me and whispered in my ear, "if you come home with me..." His words drifted off into silence.

Mika knew I had a kink for dirty talking, "what if I came home with you?" I cooed back to him as the grip on my wrists became softer. He moved two inches closer to my face so I was able to reach my hand out and touch him. His finger made it up to my lips and grazed them in small circles, "you have to..." My face became a bright cherry red color with heat coming onto my cheeks. 

I kissed his fingers gently giving him my best seductive face, "what do I have to do?"

His lips were hovered above mine as he spoke, "paint my shed."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There will be a sex scene, but not in this chapter, thank chuuuu!!

"W-W-Wait...Mika-ah! M-Mika!" I was pushed onto a gigantic bed with the blonde  
brooding over me. His left hand was already under my shirt teasing my nipple.

I didn't get to see a tour of his house; when I stepped in I was picked up right away and was slung over his shoulder like a damsel in distress. He took me to his bedroom and threw me on the bed so he could attack my lips right off the back. 

Mika didn't allow me the chance to talk before he shoved his tongue into my mouth, coaxing my own. His hands were placed on both sides of my head keeping me trapped under him. Rotating my head to the right caused his tongue to pull out of my mouth, giving the chance for us to talk.

"Do you have lube?" I asked taking another deep breath before he could smash our faces back together. I groaned when his mouth crushed into mine for a short second before I weakly pushed him away again. His mouth moved away from my lips and placed butterfly kisses along the trail of my jawline. I felt his hands changed places and started going for my undergarments. The blonde was having trouble with my buttons, but finally slipped them off with my underwear.

"No Yuu-chan, I don't. I told you I haven't had sex since junior year so I wouldn't have..." He then stopped in mid sentence and glanced over to his nightstand, "well...I do, but..."

Meeting his eyes over to the small table by his bed I propped myself on my elbows. "But what?"

He sighed, getting off of me and crawled over to his nightstand and opened the bottom drawer to reveal a small pink bottle. "Stupid Ferid gave me this for Valentine's Day years ago. I refused to take it, but he wouldn't stop whining about it till I finally agreed to take it to shut him. I vowed to never use it and I've kept my promise to this day." 

I grabbed the lube that said "Fantasy Cherry" from his drawer and tossed it over my shoulder to the blonde. "Too fucking bad, you're using it Mr. Fantasy Cherry."

He caught it and held the bottle in his palm with a grimace look on his face, "b-but Yuu-chan..."

"No...buts! You aren't taking me painfully!"

He sighed and started ripping the elastic off, "geez, I always had a feeling he could tell when I would use this..." 

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, "please Mika, be realistic." Settling back under him I placed my hands on his grey sheets, "how can someone actually feel someone opening a lube bottle?"

Throwing the plastic off the bed he popped open the cap.

 

Pop.

\--------------------

FeridPov

 

Pop.

 

"Huh?" I held a hand up to my ear with a smirk creeping onto my face, "could that be!?"

Crowley looked away from his conversation with Horn and Chess. "Could what be?"

"Don't you hear it!?" I held my hands up in pride with my ears perked up, "I sense the beautiful Mika using my special present!" 

Chess stopped drawing the sketch for our hero character in the new vampire boyfriend game to search around the work room. "I don't hear anything."

Horn pouted toward me, "aww boo! Mika isn't even here you liar!" She took a drink of her coffee from the red mug in her hand, "he left to go meet up with someone almost three hours ago!"

Crowley held a hand up to the girls, "settle ladies." He brushed his fingers through his bright red hair and kept looking at me, "so, what special present did you give him?"

I turned my back to Crowley and his faithful minions, "oh, just something I knew he would need one day." The thoughts were racing through my mind. Krul had me ask that unfashionable Ichinose for this kid named Yuu. Once she slipped the tongue that Mikaela wanted this boy to work with him personally, I knew he was in love. Mika never wanted to work with anyone! 

Just imagine a fragile boy under my precious Mika moaning and begging for him to touch him.

'M-Mika...ahh you're inside...' The boy would cry in the sheets and the blonde on top would be thrusting in him. Mika lustfully looks at him and says 'thank god Ferid prepared me for this! He's such a great guy, I should be more open to him!'  
His small boyfriend lifts his head up from the mattress and yells to the sky, 'thank you Ferid!'

The blonde and blue haired girls wrapped their arms around Crowley's shoulders affectionally. Crowley gave me a big smile, "Ferid did you foreshadow something?"

"Heh," taking a step away from the three workers I just kept grinning, "what can I say? I have a gift."

\------------------------

 

"Mika...hold up!" I cried over my shoulder when I heard the cap open.

The blonde stopped in his tracks to squeeze the liquid out of the bottle and onto his fingers, "what's wrong?"

I rolled over so I was facing his curious face, "are you sure we should do this?"

He didn't frown at my words, but was smiling at me, "Yuu, it's your choice." Mika took a hold of my hand and pressed a kiss on my knuckle. "Just know that I did, still, and will forever love you."

I rolled my eyes at his words, "mkay, positive you got that from a book or a movie, but thanks."

"When I first saw you picking fights with our classmates, I knew you were a moron. Always going for the big guys that could crush you like a bug, you really thought you could take them on. I always had to save your butt from the beatings of your life time."

"Tch please," my blushing face tilted to the side, "I could kick all their asses. Hurry up and prepare me asshole."

"Feisty." Mika commented at my stern command. He situated a generous amount of lube on his two fingers and cleared his throat, "relax now, I'm putting them in."

"W-W-Wait! Give me a count down!" I cried from my spot under him.

Mika tsked, "fine. One." He rubbed his fingers together with the gooey liquid. "Two." His fingers came close to my entrance, "three." He penetrated one finger in my hole making my face scrunch up.

"Does it hurt?" His voiced asked full of concern.

"I-It's just awkward..." I admitted as he pressed another finger in and began scissoring my insides. 

"Can you bare with it?" Mika asked pulling his fingers out and taking the bottle into his hands again.

"H-Hai..." I muttered as I felt a kiss being placed at my temple, "go ahead and put it in."

He started unzipping his pants and keeping his hasty eyes on me, "Yuu-chan, I thought I'd never experience this again. I don't know if I can control myself when I enter inside you." 

\----------------------

I laid next to Mika in his bed. His arm was draped securely around my waist to keep me in place. It's been a few hours since we last did it and he's been fighting the battle of drifting off to sleep, but is failing immensely.

"You know Mika," I brushed my fingertips softly against his arm, "you're really popular to video game companies..."

The blonde didn't give his opinion on my statement so I continued, "like shit there has to be at least thirty companies in New York. You're doing well at whatever you do, a good career for you." Glancing at his plain pale yellow wall brought a flash back from ten years ago. The pictures he had scattered all over his wall full of memories...it was empty now. Taking a deep breath I spoke taking a hold of his hand that laid against my chest, "at first I thought coming to New York was a great idea...but..." 

A vision of my parents smiling appeared in my head, "if I didn't go then my parents would still be alive in Japan..." Kimizuki, Yoichi, Mitsuba, Shiona, Shinya, and Guren popped up. "But if I stayed in Japan I wouldn't have met my friends I now know. If I'm fully honest right now I thought Yoichi was cute, Mitsuba was fine as fuck, and a small crush on Guren." Blushing for the hundredth time this day I kept going with my confession, "b-but I realize I would give all that up because in my heart...I always thought you would come find me and propose randomly..." When I heard utter silence from my constant blabbing I turned over so I was facing Mika. "Baka, are you hearing me?...Huh?"

The blondes eyes were closed as his chest lifted up and down with small snores. This asshole fell asleep on me after we had sex apparently. 

I groaned, 'what a waste of a moment.' 

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

I lifted my head up a little to spot the phone on his nightstand was mine and was ringing. Plunging my hand forward I snatched it and read the contact ID, it was stupid Guren. Pressing the answer button I held the phone to my ear and whispered, "hello?-"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!? I HAD TO STAY AT YOUR HOUSE BECAUSE SHINYA HAS MY KEY! YOICHI SAID YOU WENT OUT TO PAINT A SHED WITH SHINDO! I PACIFICALLY SAID TO SEDUCE HIM! NOT GO OFF AND BECOME A LITTLE BOB THE BUILDER FOR HIM!" I held the phone away from my ear as my boss's voice bursted through the speaker.

"We didn't go paint his shed, I just went to his house to talk about the past."

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU WERE HAVING CRUMPETS AND TEA WITH THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND! SEND ME HIS ADDRESS AND I'M PICKING YOU UP IN FIVE MINUTES BRAT." Guren hung up after that and I sighed, 'great now I'm having a sleepover with my boss. Dammit, shouldn't have given Shinya my key after all.'

I texted Guren Mika's address and cuddled back in the blondes chest for a few more minutes. I don't want to leave him, I wanted to put his hand in warm water and wake up with him. This Mika seemed distant at first, but after having sex with him once again I noticed his similar attitude. He joked around instead of sounding irritated when he first interacted with me at the convention. His peaceful face looked like the old Mika; innocent and beautiful. 

Ring.

Ring.

I lifted my phone up to see a text from Guren.

Guren: GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE BEFORE I DRAG YOU OUT KICKING AND SCREAMING!" 

'Great, here comes the part that makes me look like the bad guy.' I thought as I shook Mika's arm lightly to wake him up, "Mika."  
He didn't open his eyes, but mumbled a "yeah" at me. 

"I gotta use the restroom and you're kinda holding me down...can you let go?" I whispered to him.

The blonde slurred a small "yeah" before lazily lifting his arm off of my body and placing it above his head. I said a small thank you and pecked his cheek sweetly before getting off his bed. Searching the surrounding of his room I got my scattered clothes off the ground and got dressed quickly. Tiptoeing out his bedroom I quietly closed his door and went to his front door. The enclosing room was to dark to allow him to see the details of Mika's house so I just walked out of the house. Guren was parked outside Mika's house and when he noticed my presence started honking like crazy, "GET YOUR ASS IN THIS CAR BRAT!" 

I held a finger up to my lips and jogged over to the maniac, "shhh! It's past midnight!" If he was loud enough to get cursed from the blondes neighbors, then I don't doubt he had enough noise to wake Mika up. Opening the car door I slid in and glared at him, "must you make so much noise?"

Guren lifted his fist up and slammed it on the top of my head as he growled. "I know you were the one who gave Shinya the key." He hissed warningly, "you're lucky I didn't go in there and choked you in front of Mikaela."

I snorted, "Mika would've flipped shit if you did that."

The blue haired man started the car up and started driving down the street. "So..." He started and coughed in his hand as he kept his eyes on the road. "What did you guys do?"

I gazed outside the window at the beautiful neighborhood Mika lived in, it was way better than my own. "Nothing much, just talked about life. It's pretty awkward still...last time we talked he asked about my parents."

My bosses face soften at that, "did you tell him what happened?"

"...yeah..." I leaned my face up against the glass and rubbed my left eye, "I really miss them...heh..."

Guren nodded, "I know." Signaling his blinkers he turned to the right and kept talking, "at least they're still together even in death." He looked at me from the corner of his eye and noticed I've been rubbing my eyes for a long time. "Look brat, they're in peace now, I doubt they would want you over here bawling your eyes out in my car."

"True," I put my hands on my knees and kept my view on the window, "I just wish I could've told my dad the truth..."

Guren blinked at the words that came out of my mouth, "the truth?"

"He always thought Mika was just my best friend...he never knew we dated...and I told Mika that he approved and always knew...but I wish I could've looked my father in his eyes and tell him that..." I stopped my sentence and slumped into my seat, "...never mind..."

My boss was silent for a second before he swerved his car to the right so gravity forced me to plant my face on the side of my glass window. When he went back to driving correctly I fell back in my seat and had my eyes on him, "what the fuck!?"

"Stop thinking about the past! Look forward to the future geez. Have you learned nothing from me?" He made it to my house and parked his car in my driveway, "Yuu, you need to think positive like getting me coffee tomorrow and buying me more blazers because you cut them up asshole."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists, "I hope those blazers burn in the fiery pits of hell!"

"Oh really? So that's how it's going to be?" When Guren stopped the car he leaned over and started kissing my fave repeatedly, "papa Guren loves you Yuu!!"

"GYA GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!"


	9. Chapter 9

I sat up from my little bed on the couch; a little startled when Guren came walking out of my bedroom to greet me. "Morning brat." My boss who was shirtless was in my kitchen as he made himself comfortable by making some toast, "do you want toast?"

I stretched my arms to the side and got off the couch, feeling a little pain in my lower back from the small cramped space of the blue sofa. "Next time you're sleeping on the couch, it hurts my back!"

"No, next time you pull a dirty joke like giving Shinya my key again, I'll stuff you into that couch like an egg roll." 

"Oh cry me a river, you like him and you know it!" Walking over to the taller man I jabbed a finger into his chest and smirked up at him, "I did you a favor!" Retracting my hand away from him I crossed my arms over my chest with a cocky grin. "I mean let's be honest, you always thought he was cuter than Mahiru." 

Mahiru?

I slammed my hands on my cheeks and groaned, "I FORGOT MY BEAR IN MIKA'S ROOM!! FUUUUUUUUUCK ME!"

Guren's purple aura started filling the room with a menacing feeling as I blinked up at him. "What? I'm only being honest!" Retracting my finger away from the blue haired man he was glaring down at me. His expression read 'you're dead you little brat' so I inched away from him slowly. "I'm just going to go get dressed..."

Guren stood in place while I walked around him to go toward my room. When I was safely in there I quickly shut the door and locked it. 

Whenever he was silent; was his deadliest stage. My teenage self learned it the hard way, living with Guren was like a war zone; you never know when there will be an explosion or secret attacks from behind. One time when I was seventeen Kimzuki and Shiona got me drunk during a high school party. They both waited till I was completely wasted to put a dress on me with a gold crown on my head and dropped me off at Guren's house. When he opened the door to see me he was silent at first. He knew I was drinking that night because the way I slurred my words and tumbled backwards after every step. Then I walked past him to go into the kitchen to get some medicine. I guess they wrote "Princess Yuu" on my back because Guren came up from behind me and noticed it in permanent sharpie. When I turned around to look at him I was faced with the sight of death, he grabbed my head and kicked me in the gut. I remembered Guren shouted something like 'all hail the princess!' When I was on the ground he got on top of me and slammed my head repeatedly on the rug floor. 'You think it's cool drinking eh brat!?' That night I remembered I survived because Shinya came over and dragged Guren off of me.

I groaned at the memory and stuffed my face in my hands, "how come I'm known as the princess!?"

"....Yuuuuuuuuuuuuu..." My head raised at Guren's creepy voice, "...open the door..."

"No!"

"Open the door, I need to get a shirt on."

"No!"

"I'm not going to do anything brat, just let me get my shirt."

"I don't believe you!"

 

After he broke down my door and strangled me for almost thirty minutes, we both got dressed and he drove us to his favorite coffee shop. I was forced to go in there and get his usual while he waited outside for me. When I got the coffee I made my way to the car where it was already opened for me.

"So your birthday is next week, what do you want brat? A blazer?" He sipped the coffee in his mug and raised an eyebrow at me.

Deadpanned at his idea of a good gift and took a seat by him. "Nothing."

"Bullshit, what do you want?" He started up the car and began driving out of the parking lot of the coffee shop.

"Really," my eyes stayed put outside my window, "nothing. The only thing I want is something I have to get myself."

"And that is?" He asked.

"A car!" My eyes turned into two huge hearts as I placed my hands on my face and began to gush. "A super cool car so I don't have to take those smelly taxis everywhere I go!"

Guren sighed and placed the cup back in the cup holder of his car, "a car? Nothing else?"

I shook my head, "no way! I'm going to buy myself the coolest car ever!"

\-----------------

Guren and I entered the tenth floor where all our teammates are located. My father figure greeted everybody that walked past him as he entered his office to isolate himself from everyone else.

I made my way over to my corner of despair, which was my desk. There was about twenty pencils that needed my attention to sharpen for the blue haired prick. Right off the bat, Shinoa came racing over to me and grabbed my cheeks, "did you fuck Mika!? Please tell me you fucked him!" She smushed my cheeks together, "the gay babies, I see them, they're everywhere!"

Yoichi awkwardly trailed behind her and pulled the lavender girl off my face, "sorry Yuu...she wouldn't have given me my phone back if I didn't apply with her demands."

I yanked my head away from her touch and took a seat at my desk, "I went over to his house just to have a chat. Our clothes stayed on the whole time."

"You didn't ride him like a cowboy!?" She irritably screamed at my answer.

"No!"

Shinoa snickered, "bullshit!" She sat on the edge of my desk, a custom habit of hers, "was he good at it? I've seen your nails; damn, his back must look like a cat's scratching post!"

Yoichi popped into the conversation with his own site on things, "Shinoa, I told you. They were painting Mikaela's shed."

"Well yeah, maybe if they were naked and drenched themselves in paint so they could fuck on the shed to kill two birds with one stone. Here picture this." 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Yuu-chan, take your clothes off." The blonde commanded in a demanding voice.

Yuu searched the perimeter of super hot boyfriends yard, "b-b-but...w-what if someone s-s-sees us..." His cherry boy face became even redder when he noticed Mikaela took his shirt off already. The taller man harshly tugged on the feminine boys huge top that covered his whole naked body underneath. 

"Strip now. We need to paint the shed before your super smart friend Shinoa could come over and catch us in the act." He answered the fidgety boy.

"That clever bast-amazing girl." Yuu nervously placed a hand to his mouth, rolling his head to the side to show the huge amount of blush that crept onto his cheeks. "M-M-Mika..." He knew that he was about to do a sin in front of all of his neighbors, but didn't care anymore. "How are we going to paint the shed?"

"I'm going to pour the pink paint all over my body and you'll pour the white on yours."

Yuu knew the only reason why he was white was because it was innocent and in mixing colors; pink dominates white. "Okay...b-but," he stayed still with his grey oversized shirt still covering his cherry goods. "H...How...are we going to get the paint on the shed?"

The blonde pressed a finger to the other boys soft pink lips, "we're going to make hot pink baby, with our bodies."

\----------------------------------------------

I glared at her imaging that disturbing thought and began my busy day of starting on my first pencil. Placing it in the sharpener I continued talking, "look. He's just a good friend to me." I'm not going to tell her that I dated Mika, she'll just make more cherry boy comments. 

"Really?" Shinoa asked suspiciously, "you and Mikaela Shindo are only friends."

I nodded my head, "yes."

"Never liked him more then just a good friend hm?"

"I just said that Shinoa!"

Kimizuki decided to pop out of nowhere holding a video game in his hand, "really princess Nyu?" He shook the container softly, allowing a small jingle to come out, "you're just friends?"

I switched my daggers from the annoying lavender girl to the four eyed prick standing beside Yoichi. "What the hell did you just call me?"

He gestured for the three of us to follow him, "Mitsuba found some...interesting...details in this game." 

Shiho led us to the other side of the floor where Mitsuba had a game controller in her hand. Kimizuki walked over and placed the game back in the disc player as the blonde girl looked at me. "So yesterday I went home and played through the whole game Blood OP made. I found some odd things about this character named "Princess Nyu" that might be a little obvious who they portrayed the person after."

The games blue screen came on with a peppy beat playing in the background, Mitsuba went to choose scene. She clicked on the ninth bubble that had purple font titled "meeting the princess". 

The scene started with a short orange haired character wearing a long blue gown. The emerald green eyes bore into the screen as the character kept coming down a long staircase, "who are you?"

The character she was playing as was the main character of the story. The blue haired boy bowed politely to the boy coming closer to him and spoke, "I am Moka Shindo, the prince of the east of Narouchto. I've came in search for princess Nyu."

For some odd reason that got the person he was talking to, to blush six shades of red, "f-for what!?"

Moka blinked at the sudden question, but answered truthfully, "for a proposal of marriage."

The other person gawked at his reply and thrusted his face to stare at Moka with a horrified expression. "Eh!? Marriage!? Are you fucking insane?! B-Baka! Why does everyone call me a damn princess?! I'm a prince!" He stood tall from his spot in front of Moka, "my name is Nyu Madishi!"

Mitsuba paused the game and cast me a glance over her shoulder, "does any of this sound familiar?"

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusions, "okay, so maybe our names sound similar, but he doesn't act like me."

Kimizuki cocked an eyebrow, "really?" He brought his attention to Mitsuba and nodded over at the screen in front of us. "Show him scene 16."

The blonde girl exited scene nine and scrolled to number sixteen and pushed play.

Moka stood outside the castle walls with a blonde girl in a long pink dress. She had tears building up in her crystal blue eyes and begged the main character. "Please Moka, I have no idea how to make him care about me."

Moka rubbed his neck nervously and kept his eyes off of Naomi and off to Nyu who was preparing for the visitors to arrive. Naomi's husband was one of Nyu's closest body guards, apparently he's been ignoring her presence for awhile. "What if the princess sees me flirty with you?"

"Oh trust me!" She held her hands up with a fair amount of blush plastered on her cheeks, "he doesn't get jealous!"

On the screen in front of the girls face had two options to choose from. One said "help Naomi", and the other said "deny Naomi's request". 

Mitsuba explained, "so I thought helping Naomi was the best choice, but watch what happens to Moka." She pressed on the left button and watched as the main character sighed and nodded.

"Okay Naomi, I'll help you." 

The blonde girl cupped her hands together and smiled cheerfully, "I'm glad! Thank you! Thank you!"

Moka noticed a pair of eyes that belong to one of the Knights in armor. Matsu was watching their actions in front of him as he waited for Nyu's training to end. He pulled Naomi to his chest, leaning toward her ear he whispered, "follow my lead." 

The blonde girl began to laugh quiet loudly to get the attention of passing peasants, Knights, and workers of the palace. "Aha! Moka! You're the funniest person in this whole country!" 

Moka cupped the smaller girls cheek sweetly, "if that's so then you're the most beautiful girl in the country. With the most beautiful eyes I've ever laid upon in my life." He started leaning toward her lips before being startled by a loud voice.

"OH HELL NO! WHAT THE FUCK KINDA SHIT IS THIS!?" Nyu ran over and pushed Moka away from her so they had no chance to kiss.

"Your highness!" A bodyguard called from behind him and strides over to the orange haired boy who was desperately trying to punch Moka. The blue haired boy seemed a little shock by the princess showing up in front of him at the speed of light.

"Get off me Matsu! I'm going to kick this guys ass!" He roared from behind the knight that kept him distant from Moka.

The blue haired boy finally regained his balance and looked at the angered princess. "Nyu...wait!"

"You told me that I had the prettiest eyes in the palace!" The orange haired boy yelled with his hands pinned his back.

"Y-You do! I mean! The prettiest eyes in the whole universe!" Nyu got out of Matsu's grip and stormed back over to the scared taller boy.

He tried to charge after Moka again when their eyes met for a split second. Nyu pushed him again to make him lose his balance and fall back on the brick floor. "You bastard!"

The princess glared at Naomi with the same hatful look he gave the prince. He turned on his heel and stomped away from the two, "I didn't need you anyway!"

Mitsuba stopped the game and held her index finger up toward the screen, "hold up one minute! Scene twenty one is the last scene, watch how I lost the game." Leaving the current scene for another one, it started off with prince Moka curled up in his bed.

Knock. Knock.

His blue eyes narrowed over to the door, "go away."

"Moka?...it's me..."

The main character quickly jumped out of bed, "Hugh give me a minute!" He started dusting himself off and slicking his hair back so it didn't stand up crazily. Making his way to the door and he opened it to reveal princess Nyu at his door. 

"Look," the orange haired boy kept his eyes off of the boy standing in front of him, "I'm sorry for freaking out on you and Naomi...I freaked okay."  
Moka sighed, "it's understandable to freak out." He walked over and cupped Nyu's cheek, "Nyu-chan you're the love of my life, I don't want to be without you."

Nyu leaned forward and pressed my lips against his for a small peck, "I have an idea to make up."

Sapphire eyes met emerald green, "oh really? Enlighten me then."

"We should have sex." Nyu whispered against his lips, "I want you to be my first." 

Moka was taken back and became flustered by how quickly the princesses attitude changes, "b-but your coronation day...-"

"It doesn't matter! I love you!" He brought their lips back together for one more kiss before pulling away with a cute pout. "Will you grant me my request?" The game stopped on the orange haired boy who was blushing cherry red at the screen. Two choices came up; the left one said "have sex with Nyu", and the other said "remind him of his duty as soon to be king". The blonde girl with the controller of course picked the perverted answer and the screen went black. 

The game now had a video clip play. Moka had fallen asleep under the sheets with the orange haired boy sitting up. He was watching the other sleep peacefully in his bed. Nyu crawled off the bed and began recovering his clothes that were scattered around the room. When he was fully dressed he went over to the blue haired boy and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Goodbye love."

Princess Nyu went to the front door and closed it behind him leaving Moka sleeping in his bed alone.

"BAD END" appeared on the blacken screen.

Mitsuba paused once again and all their eyes shifted upon me for evaluation. I glanced at every single one of them, "what?"

Shinoa clung to my arm and smirked up at me, "looks like Mika still loves you!"

"There was no resemblance!" I cried to them. 'Who am I kidding? Our whole love life drama was made into an anime game!' I sulked in my head, ashamed to even see my friends see it was me. I'm fucking princess Nyu.

Mika made a game about our love life!

\----------------

"Excuse me? Is there a Yuuichirou Tadashi around here?" 

 

That voice belonged to of course Mika, right on time to make things interesting for the devilish woman sitting on my desk. My cheeks got heated when his heavenly voice called out to the whole floor. The secretary on the first floor must've directed him where I could be located.

Yoichi smiled, "Yuu! Yuu! Mr. Shindo is here!" The brunet whispered quiet loudly so only the girl next to me and I could hear him.

Shinoa giggled when she noticed how red I gotten when Mika just came through the elevator only a few minutes after me. She held a hand up, "HAI! YUU IS OVER HERE!" Her hand rotated into a fist with her index finger pointing upon me, "THE PRINCESS IS HERE!"

The blondes eyes scanned the room and stopped when he noticed the lavender girl directing him to me. 

I hope Mika wasn't pissed that I left him after having sex with him like I did ten years ago...


End file.
